Regret
by Seymour Butz
Summary: Simon, unwittingly, rejects Jeanette, when she askes to go out with him, and he soon regrets it. Epsecially, when he suspects her new boyfriend isn't as wonderful as she makes him out to be. Rated T for the occasional dirty joke.
1. No

Regret - Chapter One "No"

Winter break had come to an end, and school was back in session. Alvin and Brittany were less than delighted, as usual. Theodore didn't mind school, except for those who are constantly insulting him for his weight. Eleanor was looking forward to basketball season, Alvin was too, but because his grades weren't up to standard, he wasn't allowed to make the team this year. Simon and Jeanette were both looking forward to the new semester, as it was also time to prepare for the district science fair. For most kids, the science fair was a drag, a ten hour day from seven in the morning, to five in the afternoon, with three sets of three judges walking around, observing everyone's projects, giving points based on the project itself, how the project is presented, how the students explain the project, research, so on and so forth. Then there's the ceremony at towards the end when awards are given out to the top three students for their projects. Simon and Jeanette loved every minute of it, and the previous year, they came close to winning third place, sadly, had to disqualify themselves when Jeanette accidentally tripped over someone's misplaced bookbag, and landed right on top of their project, which was a working model of a city, showing the difference between an environment consumed by gas and oil powered vehicles and traditional energy, and an environment with electric, and solar-powered vehicles, and energy using LED lights. Only one set of judges got to see their project before Jeanette accidentally ruined it. It was a bad day for her, not necessarily because she ruined their project, but Simon actually lost his cool with her. Simon did eventually apologize for blowing up on her later the following week.

"I couldn't wait for 'science fair season'!" Simon exclaimed, as he grabbed his science text book from his locker.

"Neither could I." Jeanette agreed, as she waited by Simon's locker.

"I just hope we get to be partners again this year." Simon said, shutting his locker.

"Yeah... that'd be nice..." Jeanette mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Nothing." Jeanette responded.

Simon smirked. "You're not still thinking about what happened last year, are you?"

Jeanette didn't respond. She quietly exhaled through her nose.

"Don't sweat anything, Jeanette," Simon said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "things will go better this year... I have a good feeling."

Jeanette paused slightly, before she slowly shrugged, and revealed a small smile. "Yeah... me too."

The bell rang.

"Holy smoke," Simon shrieked, "we're late!"

Simon and Jeanette raced for their science classroom, at the other end of the hallway. Meanwhile, inside the classroom, other kids were taking their seats. The science professor was too busy going over his class list for the new semester to realize that Simon and Jeanette were late, so they quickly, and quietly took their seats.

"Alright, everyone..." the professor began, gather everyone's attention, "it's time to prepare for this year's annual school system science fair..."

The professor was met with a room full of moans, and groans.

"It's not required of you to participate," the professor added, "but if anyone is interested in extra credit... especially if your grades are currently slipping. So, if you're interested in earning extra credit, then I encourage you to fill in the sign up sheets."

After the bell rang for class dismal, Simon and Jeanette were the only ones who walked up to the professor's desk for sign up sheets.

"You two interested in participating?" The professor asked, as he handed them their sheets.

"We always do." Simon said.

"Every year since we've been in high school!" Jeanette added.

"So will you two be working as a team?" The professor asked.

"Yes." Both Simon and Jeanette responded at once.

"Well then..." the professor said, taking back the forms, "you'll need this instead..." he handed them a single form for the two of them to sign, clarifying that they'll be working in a group, and therefore, will require to contribute to the project equally for a share of extra credit.

The science fair was scheduled for a weekend in March, shortly before spring break. Whenever they had free time, particularly weekends, Simon and Jeanette worked like the devil on their science project, which was a rather crude, yet natural oil-spill cleanser that Simon actually planned on working on in his spare time, well before the science fair came up. During the fair, Simon explained how the cleanser worked, while Jeanette played the role of the guinea pig, covering herself in oil three times that day for the three sets of three judges, while the cleanser went to work on her, without irritating her, or harming her in anyway. Simon and Jeanette did very well for themselves, they won first place at the fair, and both got extra credit in science class for their project. All the while, Jeanette kept feeling something for Simon more and more. In fact, now that the kids had just had their sixteenth birthday, Dave, and Miss Miller said they were old enough to date. Every year, the weekend before school starts back from spring break, a formal dance party is held in the school gymnasium. Live entertainment, refreshments, even the occasional dance instruction for group dances.

"So, you goin' to the dance?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Jeanette responded. "Why? Aren't you?"

"Nah," Brittany said. "That dance is for losers."

Jeanette smirked. "How about you, Eleanor?"

"Eh," Eleanor responded, "it's not really my thing."

Jeanette shrugged. "Well, Miss Miller is taking me shopping for a new dress tomorrow."

"Who are you asking to the dance?" Eleanor asked.

"Why?" Jeanette asked.

"Curiousity". Eleanor responded.

"Oh..." Jeanette mumbled, "no one... in particular..."

"I bet she's gonna ask Simon!" Brittany agged.

"Maybe." Jeanette said, annoyed.

"Are you going to ask Simon, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Maybe." Jeanette responded.

"Jeanette's gotta crush on Simon!" Brittany continued to agg.

"Maybe I do..." Jeanette said.

"You know what your problem is Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "You have no taste!"

Jeanette gave Brittany a rather sour look.

"That's not nice, Brittany." Eleanor commentted.

"Well, come on!" Brittany replied. "Simon's nothing but a nerd!"

"So?" Jeanette asked. "I happen to like that about him."

"Of course you would," Brittany said, "you're on the nerdy side as well."

"Stop it, Brittany!" Eleanor snapped.

"It's alright, Eleanor," Jeanette assured her, "I know I'm a nerd, but I'm proud of who I am."

The following afternoon, Miss Miller took Jeanette shopping for a new dress.

"Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked.

"Yes, Miss Miller?" Jeanette asked, as she looked over a lavendar-colored dress, that caught her attention.

"Have you actually asked Simon to the dance, yet?" Miss Miller asked, knowing Jeanette was beating around the bush.

"Well..." Jeanette began blushing, "I uh..."

"Jeanette, you're running out of time." Miss Miller pressed, as Jeanette sighed. "The dance if two nights away, you can't wait until the last minute to ask him."

Jeanette nodded. "I know... I just can't seem to get up the guts to ask him, though..."

"You've got nothing to lose." Miss Miller said. "Worst he can do is say no."

Jeanette knew Miss Miller was right. So saying, Jeanette payed Simon a visit, later that afternoon. Because of the success of their oil cleanser, Simon was trying to come up with a solution that could cure the mange. Jeanette offered a helping hand, but because her mind was set on helping Simon with his latest, scientific endevour, she forgot to ask him to the dance. That is, until, Dave called down into the basement.

"Jeanette?" Dave called.

"Yes, Dave?"

"Miss Miller just called," Dave said, "it's time for you to come home."

"Oh, okay!" Jeanette headed for the staircase, but she paused for a minute. "Uh... hey, Simon?"

"Yeah?" Simon responded, still working on his formula.

"Um, I was just... wondering... would you like to go to the dance Saturday night?" Jeanette asked.

Simon didn't realize that Jeanette had feelings for him. In fact, he thought this was just a friendly invitation, rather than her asking him out. "Ah... no, I think I'll pass... the dance doesn't really sound like my kind of thing..."

Jeanette stood there with a blank expression on her face. With that, she ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

"He said no?" Eleanor asked.

"He said no." Jeanette said, with tears in her eyes. "He probably doesn't like me."

"Aw, he doesn't not like you, Jeanette!" Eleanor tried to reassure her big sister. "Simon has to like you, you two have been best friends for a long time!"

"I know..." Jeanette sniffed. "I meant... he probably doesn't like me the way I like him..."

"Ah, you're too good for him, anyway!" Brittany said, trying to cheer her little sister up. "Forget Simon, there's plenty of other guys you can ask to the dance!"

"But Simon's the one I wanted to ask," Jeanette reminded Brittany, "I wouldn't even think about asking someone else." Jeanette sighed. "I'm going to have a miserable time."

"Well, you don't have to go..." Eleanor said.

"I already got my new dress," Jeanette reminded her, "I can't not go!"

"Then take it back," Brittany suggested, "it looks awful anyway!"

"It was on sale..." Jeanette told her. "No refunds, no exchanges." Jeanette's head met her pillow, as she sighed once more. "I kind of wish you girls were going... maybe then I could still at least have company that night..."

Silence.

"Well..." Eleanor began, "I'd come... but... I don't really have anything to wear that's formal..."

"And I still say that dance is for losers!" Brittany boasted.

Saturday afternoon came, and Jeanette spent a great deal of time in the bathroom. While she was in the shower, in fact, Simon came over.

"Oh, hi Simon." Eleanor greeted him, as she answered the door.

"Hi, Eleanor," Simon greeted her, "is Jeanette busy?"

"Oh yeah," Eleanor responded, "she's in the bathroom."

"Oh, I see, I just came over to see if she'd like to visit the new ancient civilization exhibit at the museum with me today."

"She's getting ready for the dance tonight." Eleanor said, looking puzzled.

"Oh, is she going?" Simon asked.

"Didn't you know?" Eleanor asked.

"No..." Simon said, looking confused.

"Didn't she ask you to go with her?" Eleanor asked him.

Simon paused for a minute. Suddenly, he remembered a couple of nights ago, when she asked him if he'd like to go.

"Oh, that..." Simon said, "well... she asked if I'd like to go... but... I wasn't aware she... that is to say, I didn't know she was... I mean... oh boy, did I blow it..."

Simon walked home, his face completely red in embarrassment. When Simon walked into his room, the look on his face didn't go passed his brothers.

"What's the matter with you?" Alvin asked.

"I unwittingly reject Jeanette, and I didn't even realize she asked me out..." Simon said.

"Whoa!" Alvin said, dropping the iPod that was in his hand. "A girl asked you out?!"

"Not just a girl, Alvin..." Simon began, "Jeanette... a very special girl..."

"What's so special about her?" Alvin asked, thinking there wasn't anything special about such a nerdy girl as her.

Simon didn't respond, he just simply shot Alvin a nasty look. Simon sighed, as he dropped to his bed.

"When did Jeanette ask you out, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"I think when she came over the other night," Simon said, "she asked me if I'd like to go... but I thought it was just a casual, friendly invitation... I had no idea she was asking me out to the dance... I feel so terrible!"

"Ah, you wouldn't want to go to the dance with her, anyway." Alvin said. "She'd cramp your style."

Simon wasn't amused.

The afternoon wore on, as Jeanette continued to ready herself for the dance, and finally, with a half hour to spare, she was ready to go.

"You look pretty, Jeanette." Eleanor complemented her sister in her new dress.

"Thanks, Eleanor." Jeanette said. "Well... see you girls later..." Jeanette left the room, and began walking for school.

Simon finally came to a decision. "I'm going."

"Where?" Theodore asked.

"To the dance." Simon responded.

"What?!" Alvin shrieked.

"I'm going to the dance with Jeanette," Simon said, "while I still have the chance to do so..." Simon quickly jumped in the shower, then later grabbed his favorite, navy blue suit from his closet, before he headed over to the Millers' house. When Miss Miller answered the door, however, he met an unexpected fate.

"Oh, Simon," Miss Miller greeted him, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Jeanette to the dance." Simon said.

"Well, I'm afraid you're a little late," Miss Miller said, "she already left a while ago... by herself."

Simon groaned. "I blew it again..." Simon mumbled, as he headed for school.

Like she predicted, Jeanette was miserable at the party. An animated, live disc jockey, fun party music, and the hype that filled the gymnasium offered no interest to her. Jeanette basically spent most of her time at the punch bowl. Drowning her sorrows in one cup, after another. Finally, after her eigth cup, Jeanette had to go to the bathroom, so she raced into the girl's locker room, when Simon arrived at the party, to look for Jeanette. There were several kids in the room, so trying to find Jeanette among all of them wasn't going to be easy. Meanwhile, one kid, named Rodney, but goes by Rod, met up with his friend, Tom, at the punch bowl.

"Not a bad selection, huh?" Tom asked, nudging Rod with his elbow.

"Heh, you're tellin' me!" Rod said, taking a swig of punch. I probably already danced with each girl in here at least once.

Just then, Jeanette came out of the bathroom, and was heading for the punch bowl, but when she saw the two boys there, she changed her mind.

"Say now..." Rod said, noticing Jeanette, "I hadn't seen her tonight..."

"Who?" Tom asked.

"The little four-eyes there..." Rod replied, "I think... I think that's the girl from my reading class..."

"The one who read that two-hundred page book in two days?" Tom asked.

"Yeah..." Rod said, taking another sip of punch, before leaving the bowl.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I haven't danced with her..." Rod said. "I want to give all da ladies a taste of the Rod..."

"He said, with his double-entendra." Tom mumbled to himself.

There were a few tables with chairs set up at one end of the gymnasium, where the kids could take a break, if they wanted, to chat with their friends. All the tables were empty, so Jeanette took a seat, and took a look at her little heart-shaped watch. The party wasn't even halfway over, and the kids weren't permitted to leave until the party was officially over, and their parents, or whoever was driving them, had arrived.

"Wanna dance?" Rod asked, catching Jeanette off guard.

"Huh?" Was her response.

"I said, you wanna dance?" Rod asked again.

Was Jeanette imagining things? Did a boy just ask her to dance? "You... you want to dance... with me?"

"Why not?" Rod asked, offer her his hand.

Jeanette didn't want to dance, but she didn't want to be rude either, so she accepted his offer, and they began to dance to the music.

"So, "Rod began, "aren't we in the same reading class?"

"Oh..." Jeanette said, as she suddenly remembered where she saw him before, "yeah... um..."

"Rod?" Rod told her.

"Right, Rod... second seat, third row..." Jeanette pointed out.

"Yep. You're... Jeannie, right?" He asked.

"It's Jeanette, actually," Jeanette said, "but sometimes, my sisters will call me Jean, or Jeannie."

"You here with your sisters?" Rod asked.

"Uh, no, no..." Jeanette said, "they didn't want to come, this wasn't really their thing."

"Oh well, at least you're here." Rod said.

Jeanette chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

Simon continued looking around for Jeanette, until, finally, from across the room, there she was. Dancing with someone else. Simon felt even worse now. But, he decided once they were through dancing, he'd ask her when she's free, and they would probably dance the rest of the night together. The thought of that perked Simon up, as he made his way through the crowd, until, a rather nerdy girl, nerdier than Jeanette, approached him.

"Hi! Want to dance with me?" The nerdy girl asked, through her braced teeth.

Simon knew he shouldn't be rude, and that he should be a gentleman, so he accepted, and began dancing with her.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Uh, Simon... Simon Seville." Simon told her. "You?"

"I'm Nora Jenkins!"

"Well... nice to meet your acquaintance." Simon said.

"Yeah, you too!" Nora replied.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Rod was enjoying dancing with Jeanette.

"Say," he said, "you're quite the dancer." He complemented.

"Well," Jeanette said, blushing, "I took lessons when I was younger... to try to help me overcome my clumsiness."

"I see it worked like a charm." He said.

"I don't know..." Jeanette responded, "the instructor said she was most happy about seeing me finish the class..."

An awkward pause followed.

"Let me put it another way..." Jeanette began.

"You don't have to." Rod said, with a smile, making Jeanette smile, a little.

They continued dancing for a while, but pretty soon, Jeanette was ready for a break.

"I'm getting thirsty again..." she said.

"Come on," Rod said, escorting Jeanette to the punch bowl, getting a cup for her.

"Thank you." Jeanette said.

"No problem." Rod said, getting a cup for himself.

When Simon saw the two weren't dancing anymore, he was ready to ask Jeanette to dance, but Nora caught up with him again.

"Hey!" Nora called out. "I just requested 'Sweet Home Alabama'! Let's dance!"

Simon screwed a smile on his face, as he began to dance with Nora, again. At the punch bowl, Jeanette and Rod finished their punch.

"Shall we continue?" Rod asked.

"You still want to dance with me?" Jeanette.

"Sure!" Rod said. "I think I kinda like you!"

Jeanette smiled, and happily continued dancing with Rod. Simon saw this, and felt like he lost her. She seems rather happy dancing with this other guy. Simon realized he made a mistake, but now, it looked like he was too late in fixing it. He lost the girl he secretly admired, and didn't even know she admired him as well. Finally, the party came to an end, and Jeanette was a little sad. She spent so much time moping, the time she spent dancing with Rod seemed to fly by too quickly.

"Um... I had a great time..." Jeanette said, blushing.

"Yeah, me too." Rod said. "We should get together again, soon!"

"You mean that?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah! Hey..." Rod pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, and a pencil, and wrote down his number, before handing it to Jeanette. "Gimme a call sometime, huh?"

Jeanette smiled. "Sure!

Simon sighed, as he watched this happened. He slowly, and sadly, left the building, even though all the kids were ordered to stick around, and help with the clean up. Jeanette helped with the sweeping, while Rod, and Tom, gathered up the chairs from around the tables.

"You sure did dance with that little four-eyes a long time." Tom commented.

"Hey, she was the best one I danced with tonight." Rod said.

Tom laughed. "Man, I think she's into you."

"They all are," Rod bragged, "they all are."

"Seriously, she's all googly-eyed over you!" Tom said.

Rod looked around the gymnasium. He saw a few of the other girls he danced with, most of them were simply chit-chatting with their own friends, while cleaning, but Jeanette was absolutely grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah... maybe you're right..." Rod said. 


	2. Stubborn

Regret - Chapter Two "Stubborn"

When Simon finally got home, he was completely miserable, he felt like he had betrayed his best friend, the best friend whom he didn't realize admired him, the best friend he admired as well. Simon trudged into his room.

"How'd it go, Simon?" Theodore asked.

Simon didn't respond. He simply walked into the closet.

"Did you have a good time?" Theodore asked.

Again, Simon didn't respond. He walked out of the closet, in his underwear, walked over to the dresser, and got into his pajamas.

"Did you and Jeanette have a nice dance?" Theodore asked.

Still, Simon didn't respond. Simon got into bed, and rolled over.

"Say something Simon, you're makin' us think you've gone deaf!" Alvin demanded.

"Good night." Simon said, wanting to go to sleep.

"Did you not have a good time at the dance, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Good night." Simon said, again, more annoyed.

"I think we can take that as a no." Alvin said.

When Jeanette returned home, she was in a different mood. Miss Miller tried to wait up for Jeanette, but in her old age, couldn't stay up as late as she used to, and had fallen asleep in her chair in the living room, and Jeanette didn't bother to wake her from her slumber. Jeanette skipped upstairs, where her sisters did wait up for her.

"Well, you certainly look a lot happier." Eleanor said, noticing the glow in Jeanette's cheeks. "Did you have a good time?"

"I had a great time!" Jeanette squealed, as she stepped into the closet. "I wish it never ended."

Eleanor and Brittany exchanged smiles, think that she got to dance with Simon, since Miss Miller mentioned that Simon stopped by to take her, after she left. Jeanette stepped out the closet in her purple housecoat, with her lilac-colored nightgown draped over her shoulder.

"I think I'm in love..." Jeanette said.

"That's nice." Eleanor said.

"Thing of it is, I've seen him everyday, yet I didn't know he knew I existed." Jeanette said.

"How could he not know you exist?" Brittany asked.

"Because he never talked to me before, and I never talked to him." Jeanette replied.

Her sisters were confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

"His name is Rod, he's in my reading class." Jeanette said.

Brittany and Eleanor did all they could to keep their jaws from dropping. They never expected Jeanette to get over Simon so quickly, and for another guy.

"Oh... really?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, "and you know what? I think he likes me, too!"

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Was he blind in one eye, and milky in the other?"

"Brittany!" Eleanor snapped.

"No." Jeanette said. "But he danced with me for a long time... I think we danced through at least fifteen different songs... and he even gave me his number, and said he wanted to get together again, sometime."

"What about Simon?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Jeanette began, "I still like him... as a friend... but he obviously doesn't like me that way... but Rod does..." Jeanette left for the bathroom, to wash what little bit of make up she had on, and change into her nightgown.

Eleanor and Brittany had a bad feeling about this.

"Rod... Rod... why does that name sound familiar?" Eleanor asked.

"Well," Brittany responded, "she just said he's in her reading class!"

"I know..." Eleanor replied, "but I mean... why does the name sound familiar to me..."

"Beats me..." Brittany said, "you got any classes with him?"

"I'm trying to think..." Eleanor said, "not that I recall..."

"Well, anyway, so what's the big deal?" Brittany asked. "Jeanette likes this guy, she says he likes her, she seems happy..."

"Yeah, but..." Eleanor began, "this doesn't seem like Jeanette... she's liked Simon for so long, and then all of the sudden she falls for someone else who dances with her at the party..."

"I told you Jeanette had no taste!" Brittany said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Jeanette asked, as she walked back in, draping her housecoat over the foot of her bed.

"Uh, nothing..." Brittany lied.

"Yeah... uh, we weren't even talking about you, we were talking about another Jeanette..." Eleanor lied.

"You know another Jeanette?" Jeanette asked.

"I know a couple of other Brittanys as well..." Eleanor lied.

"Hmm..." was Jeanette's simple response, before she went to sleep.

Brittany and Eleanor both knew they had to tell Jeanette something about her new crush, but how are they going to tell her? Especially since she's so anxious about going out with him. When Monday came around, Jeanette looked forward to reading class more than ever. Rod was already in class, talking with another friend of the female persuation.

"You creep, she's really into you?" The girl asked Rod.

Rod chuckled. "Yeah, just wait till she gets here, you'll see..."

"Whatever..." She said, as she took her seat.

Shortly later, Jeanette strolled into the classroom, making eye contact with Rod, who smiled, and gave a nod to her, as she blushed, while walking to her desk. While Jeanette went through her bookbag, Rod turned around to face his other friend, raising an eyebrow, and smirking as he did, while she simply rolled. For the first time in her life, Jeanette had trouble concentrating in class that day, because she was constantly sneaking peaks over at Rod at his desk. At one point, Jeanette's lack of concentration was interrupted, when a note was passed to her desk. She opened the note to write "Lunch?" scribbled on it, and signed by Rod. Jeanette began to blush, as she wrote down "Absolutely!", and passed it back to him. When lunch came around, the chipmunks and chipettes all felt awkward, watching Jeanette have lunch with someone else.

"Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"Hmm?" Simon responded.

"Are you going to try to win Jeanette back?" Eleanor asked.

Simon glanced over at Jeanette. "Why bother? She seems pretty happy with that guy."

"Oh please," Brittany said, "you know you still want her, and I bet if you showed it, she'd still want you."

"I don't know..." Simon said.

At the other table where Jeanette and Rod were having lunch, Jeanette was beaming.

"I really did have a good time, Saturday night." Jeanette said.

"Yeah so did I," Rod agreed, "I really would like to get together again."

"Me too!" Jeanette squeaked.

"You busy this weekend?" He asked her.

"Nnnnnno... I don't think so..." Jeanette said, trying to remember if anything was planned for her or her sisters this weekend.

"Maybe we can go out then, over the weekend?" Rod asked.

"Sure!" Jeanette squealed, before she began to blush.

"Great, great..." Rod said.

Simon continued to watch from a distance. For some reason, Simon suddenly wondered if this guy was right for Jeanette. Jeanette knows how to choose her friends, and she knows which crowds she should hang out with... but does she know who she should or shouldn't date? Simon knows he shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but he had to admit, he didn't have a good feeling about this guy. Was he suspicious? Or, was he jealous? Or, was he both suspicious and jealous? Either way, Simon wanted to keep an eye on this guy. Science class was a bit tense for Simon that day, if he didn't know any better, he'd think Jeanette was ignoring him, she barely made eye-contact with him, except when the science professor extended his congratulations to Simon and Jeanette for winning the science fair, and the two exchanged smiles at each other. After school was over, Simon met up with Jeanette at her locker.

"Hi, Jeanette." Simon greeted her.

"Hey, Simon." Jeanette responded, casually.

"Awkward, you not having lunch with us today..." Simon commented.

"Oh, I was eating with a..." Jeanette began to hesitate a little. She didn't know that Simon knew, but she didn't want him to think she found someone else. "A... a new friend I met..."

"Oh, really?" Simon asked, knowing Jeanette was bluffing.

"Yeah... a new friend..."

"Well, then, maybe tomorrow the two of you can have lunch with us, I'm sure we'd like to get to know her."

"Oh... um... it's... not really a her..."

"It's not?"

"No..."

"A him?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I see. Well, still, why don't both of you have lunch with us tomorrow? I bet we'd all like to get to know him."

"Simon... you don't get it..."

"Don't get what?"

Jeanette struggled to explain to Simon, but she was being stubborn. And blaming Simon. "Why is it so hard to talk to you?"

"Excuse me?" Simon asked.

"Forget it..." Jeanette grabbed her bookbag, and headed for the school exit.

Simon followed her. "Jeanette?"

"What, Simon? What?" Jeanette snapped.

"Jeanette... why can't you tell me about your new friend?" Simon asked.

"What do you care?" Jeanette said.

"What?!" Simon said, aghast. "Jeanette, how can you say that? You know I care about you!"

"Oh, really?"

"Of course!"

"Alright... fine... I have a new boyfriend, okay?!"

"Okay, okay. So you have a new boyfriend. What's he like?"

"Simon, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this to you."

Jeanette began walking faster, while Simon stopped, dead in his tracks. Why couldn't he understand the nature behind her asking if he'd like to go to the dance? At home, however, Jeanette's disposition towards her sisters was quite different.

"So, Rod asked me to have lunch with him today!" Jeanette said.

"So, that's why you didn't eat with us today..." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Jeanette said, "but... I've never been asked to lunch like that before... and what's more, he asked me out for the weekend!"

"That's... that' nice, Jeanette..." Eleanor said.

"I knew he liked me... I guess it's a good thing I went to the dance Saturday night!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, yeah, real good thing..." Brittany said.

"Jeanette, can I ask you something?" Eleanor asked.

"Sure, go right ahead!" Jeanette said.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into anything?" Eleanor asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"She means, you just met the guy, and already you're going out with him! I mean, whatever happened to getting to know each other first?" Brittany added.

"Well, we danced a long time the other night," Jeanette reminded them, "we got to know each other a bit then, and over lunch today... not to mention we've had the same reading class all this time..."

"We're just concerned, is all." Eleanor said.

"That's right," Brittany said, as she walked up to Jeanette, "Jeanette, you're my little sister, and I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"You don't have to worry about me, Brittany," Jeanette said, "I can take care of myself."

"You can't blame us for caring for you." Eleanor added.

"I know you care for me," Jeanette said, "and I appreciate that, but trust me, there's nothing to worry about... Rod's just so... so... perfect... I didn't think anybody would ever be interested in me like that... then all of the sudden I go to the dance, and there he is... asking me to dance with him... and all I did was just be myself..."

Brittany and Eleanor both silently sighed. 


	3. First Date

Regret - Chapter Three "First Date"

Throughout a majority of the rest of the week, Jeanette hardly saw her new boyfriend, Rod, as he was absent during reading class, and she didn't see him at all at lunch.

"Alvin!" Brittany snapped, tempted to toss her slice of pizza at him. "Must you talk about dissecting frogs over lunch?!"

"What's the matter?" Alvin asked. "They're already dead, you just have to cut them open so you can see their innards and stuff!"

"I suddenly lost my appetite..." Theodore said, scooting his tray away from him.

"Yeah, me too." Eleanor did the same.

"It's all a part of understanding what makes certain species 'tick', as amateurs would put it," Simon said, not bothered by the subject of dissection in science class, "right, Jeanette?"

Jeanette wasn't paying attention. She was busy thinking about Rod.

"Why bother her?" Brittany scoffed. "She can't go a minute without thinking about that new bum in her life."

Jeanette, uncharacteristically, snapped. "Rod is not a bum!"

The others were shocked at Jeanette's outburst.

"Lighten up, Jeanette," Brittany said, "I didn't mean anything by..."

"Just drop it, Brittany." Jeanette demanded.

"She really didn't mean anything by that, Jeanette," Eleanor tried to reassure Jeanette, "she's just not used to you having a boyfriend."

"Yeah, speaking of which, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a boyfriend, already." Alvin said to Brittany.

"What do you mean by that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, know you, I figured when Miss Miller said you're old enough, you'd grab the first guy who lays eyes on you." Alvin said.

"I have a very complicated singling-out process." Brittany pointed out. "What about you, Mr. Heartbreaker?"

"I can't commit myself to just one girl, you know..." Alvin said, "girls love Alvin Seville, ergo, I must make sure there's plenty of Alvin Seville to go around!"

"'Ergo'?" Brittany responded.

"Kind of fun to say, isn't it?" Alvin asked, as he grabbed his tray to empty it. "Ergo, ergo, it's off to work we go..."

"Boy, he's conceited." Brittany remarked, as she left to empty her lunch tray as well.

Theodore and Eleanor were the next to empty their trays, though Simon and Jeanette stuck around.

"So, this is the last weekend to see the ancient civilization exhibit at the museum..." Simon brought up.

"Aw, I really wanted to see it." Jeanette said.

"Well, I was hoping maybe we could head down to the museum, and see it together, before they break it down." Simon said, hopeful.

Jeanette sighed. "I can't, Simon, I have a date this weekend."

Simon nodded. "Right."

Jeanette grabbed her tray, and got up from the table. "See you in science."

Simon was disappointed. Rod must be someone pretty special if Jeanette would rather go out on a date with him, than see the exhibit at the museum with Simon. Simon glanced up, and saw Rod walking across the cafeteria with his friend, Tom.

"Come Saturday night, I'll be spending some time with my little admirer." Rod said.

"Man, I wish I knew what your secret was!" Tom moaned.

"Simple," Rod said, "I get all the girls because I have the looks, I have the know-how, and I have the personality, with a capital Y."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Exactly." Rod responded, as the two chuckled.

Simon watched the two, but seemed a little puzzled. Jeanette said she hadn't see Rod all week long. Simon wanted to talk to her about that during science class.

"Alright students," the professor, "it's that time of the week again... dissection day."

The kids in class were looking forward to that, certainly, cutting up dead animals, to see their insides, was a lot better than having to read text books, and take notes in class.

"The process will be slightly different this week," the professor said, as he placed a plastic tub on his desk, "I was able to obtain a few extra pirch this week, so rather than assigning you all into groups of three or four, I will allow to choose a dissecting partner this week."

Simon looked at Jeanette with a smile. Jeanette smiled as well. Moments later, Simon and Jeanette were having a wonderful time, they coincidentally had the biggest pirch in class, and because they both were more interested in doing a good job for a good grade, rather than play around, Simon and Jeanette had a nice, clean opening for their pirch, and could clearly identify the different organs they had to describe for their diagram. For the past two weeks, neither Simon, nor Jeanette, enjoyed the dissection groups they were in, the other kids regard dissection as a game, which is why one kid in Jeanette's group from last week cut his finger with the scalpel. It was no secret that Simon and Jeanette were clearly the professor's favorite students, and because of that, he made mental note to make sure those two could work in group projects together more often. After class dismissal, the professor complemented Simon and Jeanette on their job, well done, before they went to their lockers.

"What great luck we had, getting the biggest fish!" Jeanette said, as she opened her locker.

"Certainly better than the cray fish we had last week," Simon said, "our's had been pregnant, and carrying eggs, but the girls in my group squished them all."

"You had the pregnant one?" Jeanette asked. "Lucky!"

"Well, next week's the big one..." Simon said.

"The frog!" Jeanette said, excited.

"It'd be nice if we could work together again on the frog." Simon commented.

"Yeah, it sure would be." Jeanette said.

A moment of silence followed, as Simon worked his sighting into the conversation. "Um, by the way, I think I saw your boyfriend in the cafeteria, after lunch today..."

"You did?" Jeanette asked, puzzled.

"I believe so." Simon said.

"Huh, I haven't seen him all week... he hasn't even been in reading class..."

"It is unusual, isn't it?"

"Maybe you saw somebody else?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know." Simon said.

"Besides, you don't even know what he looks like." Jeanette said.

"I saw you have lunch with him the other day."

"You said you weren't aware my new friend was a him."

"Did I?"

"Simon, are you playing stupid with me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"Simon, are you trying to invade my privacy?"

"Absolutely not..."

"Good!" Jeanette interrupted, before she slammed her locker shut. "I don't see how my personal life is any of your business, Simon."

"Well, I'm sorry if I upset you..."

Jeanette sighed. "I'm not upset... I just... I just can't understand why you're acting so strange lately."

Once again, Jeanette knew she was acting unusual, but placing the blame on Simon, for mentioning her boyfriend. When the chipettes got home, Jeanette was a little hostile towards her sisters.

"Boy, Simon's really getting on my nerves lately!" Jeanette said.

Brittany and Eleanor were shocked to hear that.

"How come?" Eleanor asked.

"He just is!" Jeanette said. "He's been so nosy lately!"

"About?" Brittany asked.

"Rod!" Jeanette said. "Why is it any of his business?"

"Whoa, calm down, Jeanette" Eleanor said, "you don't sound like yourself today."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Simon's jealous..." Jeanette pondered, "but I don't see why, he doesn't even like me like my Rod does."

Brittany and Eleanor almost felt sick the way Jeanette said 'my rod'.

"You're being a little paranoid, Jeanette." Brittany thought.

"I am not, Simon's been asking all kinds of really irritating questions all week, then today, he said he saw Rod in the cafeteria, he doesn't even know what he looks like!"

"He saw you have lunch with him the other day." Brittany said.

"And, maybe he saw his picture in last year's yearbook?" Eleanor asked.

Jeanette paused. "Yeah... that could be... but still, Rod hasn't been in school all week, how could he just suddenly be in the cafeteria?"

Brittany and Eleanor thought about it. The most logical theory they both could come up with is the possibility of Rod skipping classes, but something told them Jeanette wouldn't buy that.

"I think I'll call him tonight, and see if he's alright..." Jeanette said.

Moments later, Brittany and Eleanor met with Simon, secretly, in the backyard, to discuss Jeanette with him.

"You two know I saw them having lunch Monday," Simon said, "I haven't looked him up in the yearbook, or anything, but I know what I saw."

"We thought about it," Eleanor said, "we wonder if maybe Rod skips classes?"

"I don't know," Simon said, "but I do have a sickening feeling about him..." Simon then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Simon began, but quieted down.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

Simon sighed. "Well... I wonder if... if maybe I'm just jealous... and letting my envy get the better of me..."

Brittany and Eleanor exchanged looks. "We know you're not jealous, Simon."

"Huh?" Simon said.

"We have peculiar feelings about Jeanette's new boyfriend, too." Eleanor said.

"You do?" Simon asked, looking confused.

"Of course we do!" Brittany snapped. "I mean, come on, she just met the guy at the dance, I don't care if he's been in her reading class all this time, something's up!"

Jeanette took advantage of having the room to herself, by pulling Rod's number out of her jacket pocket, grabbed the phone, dropped to her bed, and began calling Rod. Rod, at that moment, was texting with another girl, when he heard his phone ring, so he dropped his texting to answer.

"What is it?" He asked, thinking it was Tom, or someone else.

"Hi, Rod!" Jeanette's voice squeaked through the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Me, Jeanette!" Jeanette said.

"Oh... Jeannie... what's up?"

"Just wondering how you were, I haven't seen you around lately..."

"Uh... oh that, well, I've been out of it lately..." Rod said, faking a cough.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jeanette said. "Um... you know, silly thing, somebody said they saw you in the cafeteria today..."

"Uh, oh yeah, well, I had to see the doctor earlier today for medicine, and stuff." Rod told her.

"Oh." Jeanette replied.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I look forward to your company Saturday night." Rod said.

On the other end, Jeanette was grinning, and blushing. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Jeanette squealed. "What are we going to do Saturday night?"

"Oh, I've got some plans." Rod said.

"What kind of plans?" Jeanette asked.

"It's a surprise." Rod said.

"Ooh, I love surprises!" Jeanette said.

"Oh, that's my call-waiting," Rod said, wanting to get back to texting, "I'll catch you tomorrow, we'll do lunch!"

"Great! Bye" Jeanette hung up, leaned back on her pillow, and sighed, lovingly. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. A lot of girls go out of their way to change their appearances, and their personalities, to impress boys, but all Jeanette did was be herself. That made Jeanette so happy to know the someone liked her just the way she is. She didn't think anyone would go for a nerd like her, even after Simon wouldn't go to the dance with her. She just wished her sisters and friends would stop acting so strange just because she has him in her life now. Jeanette knows to be careful. She knows she's old enough to go out with someone to a dinner, or someplace like that, and she knows not to engage in sexual activity, especially at before she graduates high school. Why can't they just accept the fact that she's in love, and her boyfriend likes her just as she is? Maybe Brittany and Eleanor are jealous because they don't have boyfriends yet. Later that night, over dinner, Miss Miller was talking to Jeanette about her date.

"I don't know, Jeanette..." Miss Miller said.

"But, Miss Miller," Jeanette added, "you said we're old enough now."

"I know dear," Miss Miller replied, "you can't blame a mother for being concerned is all."

"You don't need to be concerned," Jeanette assured Miss Miller, "Rod's so special..."

Neither Brittany, nor Eleanor could take it anymore.

"May I be excused?" Brittany asked.

"Are you sick?" Miss Miller asked, feeling Brittany's face.

"Am I ever..." Brittany mumbled, "I mean, no, I'm just not very hungry tonight..."

"Yeah, me either," Eleanor said, "I... had seconds at lunch today..."

"Well, okay, you girls are excused." Miss Miller said, as Brittany and Eleanor left the table.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know," Eleanor said, "you know, we really can't base our feelings about her boyfriend on opinion alone."

"But you have to admit," Brittany added, "there has to be something about this guy if she only met him at the dance, and is already going out with him, when she's had a thing for Simon for the longest time."

"If only..." Eleanor began. "No..."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe if someone spied on them at lunch tomorrow, if he's there?"

The next afternoon, over lunch, the kids waited to see if Jeanette was going to sit with them, or if Rod was at school that day, and she would be eating with him. Sure enough, Jeanette stepped out of line, with her tray, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, walking her to another table.

"The more I look at him," Brittany said, "the more I feel like I wanna chirp my chips..."

"Well..." Eleanor said, "he is kind of cute... but he just doesn't look trustworthy..."

"Go get 'em, Tiger..." Brittany said.

Simon nodded, and snuck over to their table. Not wanting to be caught, Simon crawled underneath the table, and pulled a listening device out of his pocket, so he could really hear what they're talking about.

"I just wish I knew what exactly the surprise is tomorrow." Jeanette said.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Rod said, with a chuckle.

"No, I guess not." Jeanette said, with a smile. "What time are you picking me up tomorrow?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Rod said, "eightish?"

"That sounds okay." Jeanette said.

"Wear somethin' pretty for me, huh?" Rod said, with a wink.

Jeanette blushed. "I'll see what I can dig up."

"Nice." Rod said.

Simon wasn't getting far, the only thing he could deduce about Rod is that is a bit flirty, but other than that, nothing much. Early, Saturday afternoon, Jeanette was going through the closet, tossing clothes out, as she did.

"What's going on in there, Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going out on my first date," Jeanette said, and I don't have a thing to wear!"

Eleanor's jaw dropped. "That's something I'd expect from you, Brittany."

"Not funny, Ellie," Brittany said, "not funny."

Jeanette strolled out of the closet. "Brittany?" She asked, looking kind of pitiful.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asked.

"Could I..." Jeanette began.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Could I borrow a dress from you?" Jeanette asked, making puppy eyes.

"Well," Brittany began, never thinking of letting Jeanette borrow a dress of her's. After all, Jeanette is so clumsy, she could trip, fall in the mud, and ruin it. "Let's... see..."

Brittany walked into the closet, and tried to look for a dress that she doesn't like, so that way, she wouldn't care if Jeanette, undoubtedly, ruined it. Finally, Brittany find a old, mauve dress that she hated, because Miss Miller picked it out, and it was so plain, and simple, she felt it did nothing for her.

"Here, try this..." Brittany said, tossing the dress to Jeanette.

Jeanette tried on Brittany's dress, but there were two small problems. Obviously, Jeanette and Brittany weren't quite the same size, Jeanette was taller than Brittany was. And, Brittany had had the dress for a few years, and the girls grew just a little since then. On Jeanette, the dress looked too short, and a little too tight. Eleanor turned her head, afraid of Jeanette seeing her facial expression.

"Oh, I can't wear this, Brittany!" Jeanette said.

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"I feel like I'm wearing a glove!" Jeanette said, as she looked in the mirror. "And I look like... like... like I'm... trying to... draw... attention to myself..."

"Why don't you wear your new dress?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I wore that to the dance," Jeanette said, "I wouldn't want to wear the same thing..." Jeanette looked at Brittany. "Brittany? You know that new dress you got last month?"

"No." Brittany said.

"The one with the sparkling skirt?" Jeanette asked.

"No."

"You wore it to Easter dinner?"

"I said no!"

"Please, Brittany?"

"Absoutely not, that's one of my best dresses, you'll ruin it!"

Jeanette, literally, dropped to her knees, and begged. "Please, Brittany, please?!

"N-O, N-O, N-O, N-O, no!" Brittany said.

Jeanette began to cry.

"Oh, alright, but if you ruin it, I'm going to break your ribcage, one rib at a time!" Brittany said.

Jeanette threw her arms around Brittany. "I love you, Brittany, you're the best big sister, ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get the dress, and get out!" Brittany said.

Jeanette waited out on the front porch for Rod to pull up. Miss Miller poked her head out the door.

"Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked.

"Miss Miller..." Jeanette said, not knowing Miss Miller to show that she's waiting around.

Miss Miller sighed, and closed the door. She felt the need to meet Jeanette's new boyfriend for herself. Miss Miller nodded to herself, and opened the door, again. "I'm sorry Jeanette, but I need to meet this boy of your's, I am your mother, after all, now you just march right back in here, and wait inside, while I answer the door when he gets here. No ifs, and/or buts."

Jeanette sighed, and walked back into the house. Shortly later, the doorbell rang, so Miss Miller answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Jeanette." Rod said.

"I take it you're her date for tonight?" Miss Miller asked.

"Yes ma'am, Rodney Griffin." Rod introduced himself.

"Right..." Miss Miller said, before calling into the house, "Jeanette, your date is here."

Jeanette walked to the door, and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi, Rod!"

"Hey, Jeanette!" Rod greeted her. "You ready?"

"Uh, just exactly will you two be doing?" Miss Miller asked, embarrassing Jeanette.

"I had an advance in my allowance this week," Rod explained, "thought I'd take this lovely girl to a lovely restaurant for a lovely dinner."

Jeanette's blushing continued.

"Alright," Miss Miller said, "but please, have her home before ten o'clock."

"Yes, ma'am." Rod said, escorting Jeanette to his midnight blue convertible.

"Have fun you two!" Miss Miller said.

They did have fun, Jeanette loved her dinner at a cozy, little French restaurant, with Rod, but before he took her home, Rod drove Jeanette to a nice spot, overlooking downtown Los Angeles.

"Um... Rod?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah?" Rod responded, as he changed the radio station from hip-hop, to smooth jazz.

"What are we doing here?" Jeanette asked.

"Thought we'd stop here before we call it a night..." Rod said, "awfully nice view from up here."

"Yeah, it sure is." Jeanette said, looking over the city.

Rod slowly reached his hand out to wrap his arm around Jeanette's shoulders, and just as slowly, pulled her closer to him. Jeanette kind of liked it, but then resisted.

"Um... Rod, what are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

"What?" Rod responded.

"Just thought the physical contact was a little premature..." Jeanette said.

Rod smiled. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it. You're the kind of girl that looks like she needs an arm around her."

Jeanette smiled. "Well..."

Rod pulled Jeanette closer again. Jeanette felt so special, Rod certainly treated her like she was special. Without her knowing, Rod turned his head, so he could smell Jeanette's hair. It felt like such a romantic night. Full moon, city lights, enjoying it with a new boyfriend, Jeanette felt like it was all a wonderful dream.

"Come here..." Rod said softly, as he tried to kiss Jeanette, on the lips.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Rod..." Jeanette said, trying to pull away from him, "I don't do stuff like that..."

"What stuff?" Rod asked.

"You know..." Jeanette hesitated to say, "necking?"

Rod smirked. "All I wanted was a little kiss."

Jeanette paused. The thought of having her first kiss, with this wonderful guy, was enough to make Jeanette change her mind, but shortly after their lips met, Jeanette, swiftly, pulled away from Rod.

"Rod... was... was that your tounge I felt in my mouth?!" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, did I get carried away?" Rod asked, acting ashamed of himself.

"Yeah, a little bit." Jeanette said.

Rod smiled. "I'm sorry Jeanette, I really am, I'm just... so excited about our first date."

Jeanette nodded. "Me too..." she smiled, "but... let's do try not to get a little too carried away, huh?"

Rod nodded. "No problem, Jeannie."

Shortly later, Jeanette was dropped off at her house. When Jeanette walked in the door, Miss Miller was waiting for her.

"Well?" Miss Miller asked. "How did your date go?"

Jeanette looked almost hypnotized. "It was wonderful, Miss Miller... Rod's just about the greatest guy on earth!"

Miss Miller smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear all went well."

"It sure did!" Jeanette said. "Uh, Miss Miller... can I ask you something?"

"Of course, dear!" Miss Miller told her. "What is it?"

"I was wondering..." Jeanette began, "if it's not too much trouble... could I get fitted for contacts?" 


	4. Changes

Regret - Chapter Four "Changes"

"Eleanor!" Brittany cried, as she ran into the bedroom. "Eleanor! Eleanor!"

"What happened?!" Eleanor shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"I was in the kitchen, looking for where Miss Miller hid all the grape soda", Brittany began, "and Jeanette came home, and guess what I overheard her ask Miss Miller?!"

"What?!" Eleanor asked, sounding worried.

"She said... 'Miss Miller, can I be fitted for contacts?'!" Brittany stated.

Eleanor's jaw dropped. At the moment, she was holding a hairbrush in hand. Not anymore, as she slammed the brush to the floor.

"It's that boyfriend of her's!" Eleanor declared. "He said something to make Jeanette part with her glasses to get contacts! Jeanette would never wear contacts!"

"I say when she gets up here, we drag it out of her!" Brittany said.

"But we'll have to be subtle about it..." Eleanor said.

Just then, Jeanette walked into the room.

"Hi, girls!" Jeanette squeaked, as she walked into the room.

Both Brittany and Eleanor waited for the other to say something, until, finally, Eleanor spoke up. "So... how did your date go?"

"It went wonderful!" Jeanette said, while in the closet, changing. "Very romantic, not a single flaw to deminish the evening..."

"Jeanette, I heard you ask Miss Miller to be fitted for contacts!" Brittany called out.

"Oh, that's very subtle..." Eleanor mumbled, through her hands, covering her face.

Jeanette came out of the closet, in her nightgown. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, Jeanette," Eleanor began, "you never wanted to wear contacts before..."

"Glasses are overrated." Jeanette said. "Besides, I'm always losing them, or breaking them... I wouldn't have those problems if I had contacts..."

"What did that guy say to you?" Brittany asked.

"What are you talking about, Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Brittany said, as she walked up to Jeanette. "That guy told you to stop wearing your glasses, didn't he?"

"Not at all!" Jeanette said. "He just said he happens to find my eyes extremely beautiful."

"So?" Brittany asked.

"Well," Jeanette began, "in addition to always losing them, or breaking them, they disrupt my eyes from Rod's point of view."

Brittany placed her hands on the sides of Jeanette's face, and pulled it close to her's, to the point their noses were pressed together. Brittany looked dead into Jeanette's eyes.

"I can see your extremely beautiful eyes just fine." Brittany said, sternly.

"Oh Brittany..." Jeanette said, breaking away from her big sister.

"But Jeanette," Eleanor said, "you used to love your glasses... you always talked about how they were... well... you!"

"Exactly!" Brittany added. "You giving up your glasses would be like Eleanor giving up sports... Simon giving up science experiments... Theodore giving up food... Alvin giving up his red ballcap..."

"Brittany giving up all of her stylish clothes!" Eleanor added.

"Don't push it, Eleanor..." Brittany said.

Jeanette groaned. "You girls just don't understand."

"We understand, perfectly," Eleanor said, "your boyfriend's trying to change you!"

"No he's not..." Jeanette said, as she slipped into her bed, "I just want to please him is all, he likes my eyes, he'll see them a lot better if I wore contacts, instead of glasses. Night."

Brittany sighed, and walked over to Eleanor's bed. Eleanor sighed as well. They miss Jeanette. The real Jeanette. What was Simon going to think? When Brittany and Eleanor secretly met up with him again the next day, Simon was in for a surprise.

"Jeanette wearing contacts?" Simon asked.

"Yep." Brittany and Eleanor said, simultaneously.

"What year is this?" Simon asked.

"Simon, be serious..." Eleanor pleaded, "Jeanette's changing before our very eyes! Miss Miller took her to the eye doctor to get her fitted for contacts!"

"You know what she did with her glasses?!" Brittany asked Simon.

"I have no idea." Simon said.

"She broke them in half, and through the pieces out the window." Brittany told him.

"I see..." Simon said, feeling like the world was turning upside down.

"... Then she walked into the wall on her way out of the room..." Eleanor added.

Simon sighed. "Well, at least she's still on the absent-minded side..."

"Oh, Simon, this guy is controlling Jeanette, I can feel it!" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed, "Jeanette wouldn't dare going through life with contacts, and now all of the sudden, she's parting with her glasses, and embracing contacts!"

"What are you going to do?!" Brittany asked.

"I don't know..." Simon said, sadly.

Moments later, Simon strolled into the Millers' backyard. Simon walked up to where the chipettes' bedroom window was, then scrounged around the yard, until, finally, in the grass, there they were. The two, broken halves, of Jeanette's beloved glasses. Simon scooped them up, as if he were uncovering precious treasure. Simon held the pieces together, in front of his face, and visualized the beautiful face of Jeanette behind them. Simon sat on his bed, staring at Jeanette's glasses. The pale purple color of her glasses always brought out her emerald eyes, he thought. Simon slowly brought the glasses under his nostrils. The familiar, sweet smell of Jeanette still lingered on the frames. Simon grabbed a hankerchief, folded them over Jeanette's glasses, and slipped them under his pillow, just as his brothers walked in.

"Alright, Simon," Alvin said, catching Simon off guard, "I know what we need to do to get Jeanette to come crawling back to you!"

"'We'?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, we!" Alvin said. "I'm going to help you!"

"In that case," Simon began, "I'll go ahead and move next door to the coroner's office, so I won't have far to travel."

"Come on, Simon, be serious!" Alvin snapped.

"I am." Simon said. "I don't know what you're wanting to me to do, or not do, Alvin, but knowing you, it has disaster written all over it."

"Simon... I'm a little insulted." Alvin said.

"You're not a little anything, Alvin..." Simon said, "you have a big ego, you have a big mouth, you're a big maniac, you're a big trouble maker, you're..."

"I get the point, Mr. Smart Ass!" Alvin said.

"Ooh, I'm telling Dave what you said!" Theodore said, knowing Dave doesn't like the boys to curse.

"Never mind..." Alvin said, "Alright, Simon, here's what we need to do... first of all, we need to change your image!"

"Forget it, Alvin," Simon barked, "Jeanette will never go for it, she's too busy changing her image to impress her new boyfriend."

"Whoa, really?" Alvin asked.

"Does the fact that she got rid of her glasses, in favor of contacts, answer your question?" Simon asked.

Just then, Miss Miller, and Jeanette returned home. Jeanette stumbled a little, as she got out of the car.

"Do you need help, Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked.

"No..." Jeanette said, straightening up, "these will take just a little getting used to is all..." Jeanette, out of instinct, brought up her hand to adjust her glasses, but almost forgot she wasn't wearing glasses anymore. She chuckled, before walking back into the house. She knew the minute she'd walk into her room, her sisters would be giving her the business about her contacts. "Not a word." Jeanette said, as she walked into the room.

Brittany and Eleanor kept their lips shut. Jeanette just didn't seem like Jeanette without her glasses. She almost looked like a different person. Sure, she has lovely eyes, and sometimes, it is hard to see, since Jeanette's glasses are usually almost always dirty, but still, Jeanette parting with her glasses, and getting contacts just didn't sit well with them. What was going to be next? They would soon find out, as the next day, the kids dreaded the new schoolweek, but Brittany, Eleanor, and Simon moreso, because of Jeanette and Rod. Over lunch, Jeanette batted her eyes at Rod, while he smiled.

"Nice." He complemented her.

"I did it just for you." Jeanette said, lovingly.

"I should feel so special." Rod mused.

"I feel special." Jeanette said.

"That's because you are..." Rod said, as he placed his hand on top of Jeanette's head, and slowly slipped it down the back of her head, slowly undoing the ribbon around her bun as he did.

Jeanette wondered why Rod did that, but figured he wanted to run his finger through her hair.

"I didn't realize your hair was so long..." Rod said.

"Yeah," Jeanette said, "sometimes it keeps getting in the way, so I always just tie it off in a bun."

"That's kind of a pity." Rod said.

"Oh?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah... you have such nice hair..." Rod complemented her.

Jeanette began to think... if Rod likes her hair down now, what would he think if Jeanette actually brushed it out? Jeanette always just simply put it up in a bun, she never bothered to run a brush through it, not wanting to waste time she felt would be better used to read a book, or study for a test. Brittany and Eleanor couldn't believe this was happening... Jeanette, sitting at Brittany's vanity, brushing her hair... and for more than ten seconds...

"Okay... so, what brought this on?" Brittany asked.

"Now what?" Jeanette responded, growing more, and more annoyed at the way her sisters keep questioning her over everything she does these days.

"Brushing your hair!" Brittany said. "You've been sitting there for twenty minutes now!"

"I've got tough spots... ow!" Jeanette yelped, as her tangled hair got caught in the brush.

"Here, let me help..." Brittany said, snatching the brush away from Jeanette, and brushing her hair for her.

"Gee, thanks, Britt." Jeanette said, with a smile.

"So..." Eleanor began, "I take it Rod likes your hair down like that?"

"I think he does..." Jeanette said, "he'd probably like it better if it was nice, and brushed, and neat..."

All Brittany and Eleanor could do was roll their eyes. This new Jeanette they're putting up with was horrible. The old Jeanette was shy, and modest, she didn't care what she looked like, because she knew that a person's beauty should be judged by what's inside, and not what's outside, and she was always proud of who she was. The new Jeanette was a bit on the vain, and self-conscious side, dropping glasses for contacts, and now, letting her hair down. At the Seville house, Alvin was still training Simon.

"So, Friday, at lunch, you walk up to Jeanette, and you give her all your money." Alvin said.

"Why?" Simon asked.

"To buy Jeanette's love, duh!" Alvin snapped.

"That's not how you buy a girl's love, Alvin..." Simon moaned.

"Alright, alright, don't get huffy, I have an ace-in-the-hole, backup plan!" Alvin declared.

"I believe the expression is 'ace-up-the-sleeve'." Simon corrected Alvin.

"Whatever." Alvin said. "So anyway, we can hire some kid to hold a gun up to Jeanette's head, and..."

"No!" Simon screamed. "No guns! Not only could that gun accidentally go off, and kill Jeanette instantly, but that kid would be expelled, and so would you, for being involved!"

"Okay, so it doesn't have to be a gun," Alvin said, "it could be a knife, held up to her neck!"

"No!" Simon screamed.

"Simon, do you not want to win Jeanette back?!" Alvin asked.

"Of course I do!" Simon said.

"Well, how can you if you don't rescue her?!" Alvin demanded to know.

Simon paused. "Explain this to me a bit more, Alvin?"

"Good God, Simon, you don't know anything about girls..." Alvin moaned, "if you want to win Jeanette back, you have to rescue her from some life-threatening scenario! Works everytime!"

Simon paused. "Well, couldn't I rescue Jeanette from a life-threatening scenario without harming her in the process?"

"What's possibly going to happen to her if we don't stage a threat?" Alvin asked.

"You never know." Simon said.

"I think it's a bad idea," Theodore butted in, "if you want Jeanette back, Simon, couldn't you just ask her?"

"It's complicated, Theodore," Simon told his younger, innocent, brother, "in the first place, I was the one who rejected her in the first place, without knowing it, secondly, I can't just ask her out when she's already seeing someone else... it just doesn't work that way."

"Then why don't you just deck this guy, and tell him off for stealing your girl?" Alvin asked.

"Well, she wasn't really mine to begin with." Simon said.

Alvin shook his head. "I'm telling you, Simon, the only way you'll ever get Jeanette back is if you rescue her from something!"

Simon shrugged then, but he couldn't believe his eyes the next day at school, when he saw Jeanette, not only without her glasses, but wearing her hair down. Simon couldn't believe this was happening, Jeanette never was one to change her appearance, but this? This couldn't be happening. Jeanette's babbled on about her boyfriend liking her the way she is, but that obviously wasn't the case. Over lunch, Simon went back to spying. He snuck under their table, pulled out his listening device, and listened in on their conversation.

"It took a while," Jeanette talked about brushing her hair, "I had a lot of tangles..."

"Oh, Jeannie..." Rod said, as he touched her now, silky, soft hair.

Simon grimmaced. 'Jeannie'. If he were to ever call Jeanette that, he wouldn't say it so sickeningly, like that.

"Do you like it?" Jeanette asked.

Rod smiled. "Love it. You did it for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Rod..." Jeanette said, dreamingly.

"Anything?" Rod asked, interested.

"Anything!" Jeanette squeaked.

Simon groaned aloud, before covering his mouth.

"What?" Jeanette asked, thinking it was Rod.

"Wasn't me." Rod said.

The listening deviced then slipped out of Simon's hands, and landed on Jeanette's foot.

"What the..." Jeanette said, when she looked under the table.

"Uh..." Simon stammered. "Oh, you found my miniature dopler radar!"

"Simon!" Jeanette shrieked.

"Don't mind me..." Simon said, grabbing his listening device, and quickly, pulling the ear piece out of his ear.

Jeanette was mad, as she watched Simon quickly slip away.

"Who's the geek?" Rod asked.

"Forget him," Jeanette told Rod, "he's just a nosy, paranoid, loser!"

Simon didn't need his listening device to hear that. For the first time in his life, he dreaded science class, and for good reason. He watched Jeanette walk into class, and slam her text book on her desk, startling other kids.

"Miniature dopler radar, huh?" Jeanette asked. "I can't believe you were eavesdropping on me and my Rod at lunch with your listening device!"

"Look, Jeanette..." Simon began.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Simon, but I just want you to stay as far away from me as possible!" Jeanette snapped.

Simon tried to keep from tearing. He couldn't believe that his best friend didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Well?" Jeanette asked. "What are you waiting for?!" Jeanette barked, waiting for Simon to move to another desk, since she didn't want to give up her's.

Simon was sad. But then, he suddenly grew a little angry. "Fine!" Simon barked back at Jeanette. "Be that way!" Simon grabbed his books, and moved to another desk, in the back of the classroom.

"Jerk." Jeanette mumbled. As far as she's concerned, she'd want Simon out of her life altogether. Invading her privacy like that, eavesdropping on her and Rod. What a jerk, she thought.

Simon didn't even bother to stop and talk to Jeanette at her locker after school that day. In fact, as he walked down the hallway, Jeanette shot a nasty glance at him. Simon willed himself to pretend he didn't notice Jenette's glance. He just walked right on by. Good, Jeanette thought. Later that afternoon, when Brittany and Eleanor met up with Simon, secretly, Simon wanted to call everything off.

"But, Simon..." Eleanor began.

"Forget it, girls." Simon said, sounding pissed. "Let her have that creep! If she wants to ruin herself just to please him, let her go right ahead!"

Brittany and Eleanor were shaking their heads in disbelief.

"One of these days, that guy'll drop her like a hot tamale, and it'll serve her right!" Simon said. "Until then, as far as I'm concerned, she's your problem, and only your problem." Simon stormed off for his house.

Brittany and Eleanor stood there, their eyes and mouths, wide open. Brittany fainted. Was this the twilight zone? Were these Simon and Jeanette dopplegangers? Simon stormed up to his room, reached underneath his pillow, and pulled out the halves of Jeanette's old glasses. Down in his basement lab, Simon placed them on his lab table, and prepare to vaporize them, he waited, and waited for his finger to press the button to activiate the laser beam, but he just couldn't do it. He held up the glasses again. They were too valuable for him to destroy. What was the matter with him, he thought. Just because he was angry at her for being angry with him was no reason for him to suddenly hate her, and everything about her. Simon slipped the glasses into his pocket, and trudged back upstairs. At the Miller house, Brittany and Eleanor couldn't bring themselves to even look at their sister. As far as they were concerned, this girl was not their beloved sister, Jeanette, this is some other girl who just happens to have brown hair, green eyes, and the name of Jeanette. The next morning was the worst. Jeanette grabbed her usual skirt, but she pulled it furthur above her waistline, so it would look shorter on her. Rather than her blue sweater, Jeanette grabbed a hot pink top, with exceptionally short sleeves, and rather tight, showing off her small breasts. Jeanette's explanation? Apparently, Rod wanted to see her in a slightly different outfit for a change. An outfit that would complement her figure. Rod loved the new look alright, he felt Jeanette's new look was a lot sexier than her old look, meanwhile, Jeanette felt great making the one she loves happy. Simon observed Jeanette during science class, and all he could do was shake his. This isn't Jeanette. Jeanette must be on vacation, or something. Jeanette wasn't on vacation, nor was she going on one. She was going on another date. With Rod. Friday night, Rod took Jeanette out again. Even Miss Miller was beginning to worry about Jeanette, never before had she acted like this, or gone through so much trouble to change her appearance to please someone. Rod took Jeanette back to his place, where his bums of parents were asleep upstairs, so Rod took Jeanette down into his basement bedroom. Down in his room, Jeanette saw he two bowls set up, one was full of what Jeanette thought was punch, the other was full of chips.

"Looks like you're having a party." Jeanette said.

"I am, Jeannie," Rod replied, "I am, you're going to be the life of our party!"

"Our party?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, Jeannie, I'm having some friends over, I want you to meet them, I want them to meet you, I want you to be one of us!" Rod told her.

"One of you?" Jeanette asked. Rod spoke of his cool friends a lot, but she never thought she was cool enough to be one of them. "You really want me to be one of you."

"Absolutely..." Rod said, getting Jeanette a cup of punch.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others, first?" Jeanette asked.

"Nah, I can always get more upstairs." Rod said, handing Jeanette the cup.

Jeanette took a sip, but quickly puckered her face. The punch was unusually sour, and rather carbonated. "What kind of punch is this?"

"Actually, it's a strawberry soda." Rod lied.

Pretty soon, Rod's bedroom was full of his buddies, including his partner-in-crime, Tom.

"Man, it's about time you threw another bash down here!" Tom said.

"Yeah, yeah." Rod said. "The old folks had been staying up later at nights recently, they finally got back into the habit of going to be early."

"Righteous." Tom responded. "So, where's the new and improved chick?"

Rod chuckled. "Check it out..." Rod lead Tom over to his couch, and pointed out Jeanette, who was laying across the couch, completely passed out from her 'punch', which wasn't punch at all, but alcohol.

Rod and Tom couldn't contain their laughter. Hours later, after the party was over, Rod strolled over to the couch, climbing on top of Jeanette, who was slowly coming to.

"Kin I huv a nunner wun..." Jeanette mumbled.

"Of course," Rod said, as he began kissing Jeanette, on the lips, "in just a minute."

"Wun miffapippi..." Jeanette mumbled, "doo miffapippi... free mippafiffi..."

Rod placed his finger on Jeanette's mouth, telling her to not to worry about anything, as he continued placing his lips on her's, and cramming his tounge down her throat. After another hour, Rod got off of Jeanette, after having taken advantage of her while she was drunk, taking a glance at his wall clock, and realizing he only has minutes to spare to get Jeanette back home. Rod spent five of those minutes, pouring cup, after cup of coffee into Jeanette, trying to sober her up before he took her home. Another few minutes later, Rod dropped Jeanette home.

"You okay?" Rod asked, as Jeanette got out of the car.

"Bursting bladder!" Jeanette cried out, as she ran into the house.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Miss Miller fell asleep in the living room, waiting for Jeanette, long before she was supposed to be home. Jeanette ran into the bathroom, to empty her bladder, but as she sat on the toilet, she suddenly had a differently feeling, and without warning, she threw up all over the floor below her. 


	5. Are You Now Jeanette

Regret - Chapter Five "Are You Now Jeanette"

Brittany and Eleanor were playing cards in their bedroom, when they heard what sounded like someone throwing up down the hall.

"Jeanette." They both said, having a bad feeling about the night, and their sister.

Brittany and Eleanor dropped their cards, and caused the others to scatter across the floor from the breeze from their feet. The two darted down the hall, and cracked the door open, just to be sure it is Jeanette, they think, before they go in there. When they saw Jeanette leaning forward, while sitting on the toilet, they knew they had to get in there.

"Are you alright, Jeanette?" Brittany asked, almost vommitting at the sight of her little sister's stomach acid on the bathroom floor.

"Uh..." Jeanette groaned, "I think I threw up..."

"Oh my God," Eleanor whispered to Brittany, "she's drunk!!!"

"Oh, this isn't good..." Brittany moaned, still on the verge of vommitting herself.

Finally, Jeanette apparently finished emptying her bladder, and she breathed a big sigh of relief, towards her sisters, causing them to hold their noses.

"What is that?" Brittany said, sounding sick.

"Like... some kind of combination of... liquor and... cheap coffee?" Eleanor deduced.

"Oh, hi girls..." Jeanette mumbled, when she looked up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Let's get her cleaned up, and quickly..." Eleanor said, as she gagged to clean up the vomit from the bathroom floor, while Brittany helped Jeanette off the toilet.

"Oh, hi Brittany..." Jeanette mumbled, almost falling over Brittany, while Brittany grimmaced at Jeanette's foul-smelling breath. "I love you..."

"I love you, too..." Brittany grunted, as she walked Jeanette over to the sink, to brush her teeth for her.

"You do?" Jeanette mumbled.

"Yes, now open your mouth, and shut up..." Brittany stuck the toothbrush into Jeanette's mouth, and started brushing her teeth.

"Tha's goo, huz I uv oo doo..." Jeanette said, through the toothpaste, foaming in her mouth.

Eleanor finished cleaning up Jeanette's vomit, while Brittany finished brushing Jeanette's teeth. Downstairs, Miss Miller was awaken, by what she thought she heard some kind of commotion from upstairs. Miss Miller looked at the clock, and saw it was well after Jeanette was supposed to be back, having fallen asleep, Miss Miller wasn't aware whether or not Jeanette was home. She walked to the foot of the stairs, keeping her ears open to hear if there's anymore noises coming from upstairs.

"Girls?" Miss Miller called upstairs, waiting for a response.

Brittany and Eleanor gasped, while they still had Jeanette in the bathroom.

"Miss Miller!" Eleanor shout-whispered.

"We can't let her see Jeanette like this!" Brittany shout-whispered back.

"What are we going to do?!" Eleanor panicked.

"Rod, we're out of chips again..." Jeanette mumbled, while Brittany covered her mouth.

Miss Miller ascended the staircase, then walked down to the chipettes' bedroom, pressing her ear against the door, listening for anything. Quietly, she tapped on the door. "Girls?" She slowly, and quietly opened the door to poke her head in. There were her girls. Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeanette. All sleep in their beds. Miss Miller smiled, assured that Jeanette got home when she was supposed to, before she closed the door again. Eleanor and Brittany shot their eyes open, but waited, until they heard Miss Miller's footsteps faded, and when they did, the two of them hopped out of their beds. Brittany flipped on the lamp on her nightstand, while Eleanor went over to Jeanette, who was out like a light.

"I'll get her jammies," Brittany said, while Eleanor began to undress her big sister.

"Boy, oh boy, Jeanette is going to get it, if Miss Miller ever finds out about this!" Eleanor said, as she continued to undress Jeanette.

"I can't believe this... I can't believe that crock got Jeanette drunk!" Brittany barked, as she walked over to Jeanette's bed, with her nightgown.

"This is the final kick in the butt!" Eleanor said, as she folded up Jeanette's outfit. "We can't continue to let her see this guy!"

"Tell me about it!" Brittany replied, as she slipped Jeanette's nightgown on her. "What I want to know is what he might have done to her while she was drunk!"

"Don't even think about it, Brittany..." Eleanor said, as she snuck out of the room, to drop Jeanette's clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. Eleanor met an unexpected fate, when she walked back towards her room, and Miss Miller came upstairs for the night.

"Eleanor?" Miss Miller asked, startling her youngest daughter. "What are you doing up?"

"Uh..." Eleanor struggled to say, "I uh... I... had to go to the bathroom..."

"Are you sick, darling?" Miss Miller asked, bending over to feel Eleanor's face.

"No..." Eleanor said, "I was feeling a little funny... maybe I ate too much supper... I feel better now..."

"Are you sure?" Miss Miller asked.

"Yeah..." Eleanor said, slipping passed Miss Miller.

"Well, okay... good night, dear." Miss Miller told Eleanor.

"Good night." Eleanor said, closing the door right behind her. Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief, and turned around to see Brittany sitting on Jeanette's bed, holding onto her, and crying.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." Brittany said, through her tears, "I wasn't supposed to let stuff like this happen to my little sister..."

"Oh, Brittany, it's not your fault..." Eleanor said, "Jeanette made some bad decisions..."

"But I wasn't supposed to let her make these decisions." Brittany cried. "Look at her Ellie! This isn't Jeanette... this isn't Jeanette... Jeanette would never do things like this..."

Eleanor looked at her slumbering big sister. "And Jeanette would never let me make the decisions she made, either..."

"Neither would I..." Brittany said, "what are we going to do, Ellie? What are we going to do?"

Eleanor sadly sighed, as she climbed onto bed with them. "I don't know, Brittany... I just don't know..."

Jeanette was still asleep when her sisters woke up the next morning. Brittany did walk over to Jeanette's bed, and tapped her slumber sister's shoulder.

"Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "Jeanette."

Jeanette groaned. "Stop... yelling, Britt... I have a headache..."

Eleanor shook her head, as she slipped out of her own bed. "I knew it..." Eleanor groaned, "Jeanette has a hangover..."

Jeanette rolled over, facing the ceiling. "What?" She mumbled.

"She said you're overhung, Jeanette." Brittany said.

Jeanette covered her ears. "Quit screaming, Brittany!" Jeanette then moaned in ache from the extra volume of her own voice, echoing in her mind.

"I'm getting tylenol... aspirin... anything..." Eleanor said, as she left the room.

Jeanette grunted, lying in bed, with a massive, killer headache.

"We told you that boyfriend of your's is no good." Brittany said, in a strict tone-of-voice, to her little sister.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked, with a moan.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette tried to recollect her thoughts about the night before, but she just couldn't remember anything. "No... I don't..."

"You know why?" Brittany asked. "That bum got you drunk!"

"Oh, Brittany..." Jeanette moaned, trying to sit up straight, but having difficulty doing so, "I'm so sick and tired of you and Eleanor always thinking so low about my Rod!" Jeanette placed her hands on her forehead, in pain.

"Okay, Jeanette," Brittany grew annoyed, at her little sister's stubborness, and denial, "then you explain to us why you came home last night with slurry speech, and bodily waste coming out of both ends, and now you wake up this morning with a massive headache, and you can barely function!"

"Stop... yelling... you're piercing my ear drums!" Jeanette barked.

Eleanor walked back into the room, with two tylenol pills, and a plastic cup of water, handing them to Jeanette.

"What's this for?" Jeanette asked.

"Your headache." Eleanor said, with most emotionless voice ever.

"Thanks..." Jeanette said, as she popped the pills into her mouth, and washed them down with the water.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor began. "Brittany and I love you... Brittany and I love you very much... we care about you... we don't want you getting in any kind of trouble, which is why we strongly urge you to call it off with your boyfriend, if he's going to get your drunk, and..."

"Shut up, Eleanor," Jeanette interrupted, "just shut up! If you two don't stop talking smack about my Rod... I'll... I'll... so help me, I'll do something! Rod is a wonderful guy! He loves me! He wouldn't get me drunk!"

"Then why did you come home last night, peeing like there was no tomorrow, and throwing up at the same time?" Eleanor asked.

"You're making that up!" Jeanette claimed.

"Why do you have a headache, this morning?" Eleanor asked.

"Probably from stress, from having to listen to your crap all the time!" Jeanette snapped.

Miss Miller walked into the room. "Girls, girls, girls! What's all the commotion in here?"

"They're getting on my nerves!" Jeanette cried. "They just hate Rod so much, when there's nothing wrong with him! They're jealous, Miss Miller! They're just jealous!"

"Calm down, calm down, Jeanette." Miss Miller said, growing even more concerned over her daughter's mood swings. She expected things like this from her daughters once they reached their teenaged years, but she didn't expect Jeanette's would be so severe.

Jeanette sat there on her bed, her face red with anger, breathing heavily from her outburst.

"Come downstairs for breakfast, girls," Miss Miller said, "we'll talk about this later..." Miss Miller walked out of the room.

Jeanette glanced at her sisters, with hate in her eyes, as she hopped out of her bed, and left the room.

"Think we should tell Miss Miller?" Brittany asked.

"Well Jeanette sure isn't, that's for sure," Eleanor said, "she's in such denial!"

Downstairs, Jeanette stormed up to the dining table, and took her seat. Miss Miller kept growing more, and more curious about Jeanette, so she began to question her.

"So," Miss Miller began, "I think I fell asleep before you got home... how was your date last night?"

Sadly, since Jeanette was drunk most of the time, without realizing it, she didn't remember. But, she was sure it was great. "It was just great, Miss Miller!" Jeanette squeaked.

"Really?" Miss Miller responded. "What all did you do? I understand Rodney was wanting to introduce you to some of his friends?"

Jeanette tried to remember what Rod's friends were like, but couldn't. She did know that his friends were cool, and that Rod was wanting her to be one of them... "Yeah, they were really cool!"

"That's nice..." Miss Miller said, "what did you all do?"

What did they do? Jeanette couldn't remember... she remembers Rod having punch and chips out for a party... "We had a little party!"

"Party, huh?"

"Yeah, chips and punch!"

Brittany and Eleanor walked in for breakfast, and immediately, Jeanette's facial expression went from being relaxed, back to being defensive.

"Just in time, girls," Miss Miller said, "we're having omlettes this morning!"

Breakfast was quiet, and tense that morning. Brittany and Eleanor both knew they had to say something to Miss Miller, but they both were afraid of being snitches... and they were now a little afraid of the new Jeanette, if she carries on so over the way they simply speak of Rod, imagine the chaos that would erupt in the house if they told Miss Miller what happened, and she got punished? Brittany and Eleanor hoped that they could somehow get Jeanette to realize just how horrible Rod really is, so that she'll see the errors she's made in becoming his girlfriend, and hope she'll dump him. It wasn't going to be easy, and they couldn't do it by themselves. They need help. They need Simon.

"Why should I care?" Simon asked, when Brittany and Eleanor met up with him again. "Look, I don't want to get involved in Jeanette's personal life anymore, it's her fault for making bad choices, I don't want any part of it!"

"But Simon," Brittany whined, "Jeanette came home last night completely drunk!"

Simon had begun to head for home, but when Brittany said that, he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around to face them again. "What?!"

"Yeah," Eleanor told him, "when she came home last night, she was in the bathroom, peeing like she had held it in for weeks, she threw up all over the floor, she couldn't stand up straight, her speech was slurred, and when she woke up this morning, she was hungover!"

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "anytime we'd say something to her, she's hold her eyes, and say 'Stop shouting, I have a headache!'!"

Simon's expression was frightening. His eyes grew wide, Brittany and Eleanor could even see the veins in his eyes popping, his mouth turned crooked, with his teeth clenched, one his eyes began twitching, while he raised one eyebrow. Simon almost looked like his brain was short-circuiting, and was having a mental shut down. "I did not just hear that..."

"It's true Simon, we saw it with our own eyes!" Brittany said.

"I had to clean up her vomit, while Brittany brushed her teeth," Eleanor told him, "then we got her to bed, I took off her clothes, while Brittany helped her into her pajamas."

"Jeanette knows she's still too young to drink!" Simon yelled. "What has gotten into her?!"

"She said all they had to drink was punch," Eleanor said, "but her breath smelled like some kind of liquor, and coffee..."

"It must have been some kind of wine cooler..." Simon deduced, "still... this guy is destroying Jeanette!"

"We can't get her to see the light..." Brittany said, on the verge of tears, "she's in complete denial!"

"And she's so anal lately," Eleanor said, "you say something bad about her boyfriend, she goes through the roof!"

"Yeah, she's been letting all hell break loose!" Brittany added.

Simon shook his head in disbelief. Jeanette had to be saved, but what were they going to do? They couldn't get Jeanette to believe the truth, meanwhile, Jeanette felt like the rest of the world was out to get her. Later that afternoon, Miss Miller sat with Jeanette in the living room.

"Jeanette, I've been wanting to talk to you about something..." Miss Miller said.

Jeanette knew where this is going. "It's about Rod, isn't it?"

"Well," Miss Miller began, "yes, it is."

Jeanette groaned, "I don't know what Brittany or Eleanor told you, but none of it's true! Rod is a wonderful guy, he makes me feel special, and he treats me like I'm the most important person in the world!"

"But Jeanette..." Miss Miller said, "you've... you've changed a lot since you met him..."

"Huh?" Jeanette replied. "I haven't changed... I'm still me..."

"Jeanette..." Miss Miller said, sounding a little strict. "The contacts? The new hairstyle? The new fashion?"

"I'm just experimenting," Jeanette told Miss Miller, "Rod says he likes to be able to see my eyes... he says they're extremely beautiful..."

"I know, Jeanette, you have the most beautiful, green eyes I've ever seen," Miss Miller said, sincerely, "but..."

"And he likes to be able to run his fingers through my hair," Jeanette interrupted, "but he can't do that if I constantly wear my hair up in a bun, and without brushing it!"

Miss Miller sighed.

"And... well, he kind of likes this look on me better..." Jeanette said, "I just want to make him happy."

"And you don't think he's trying to change you?" Miss Miller asked her, prompting Jeanette to really think about the question.

"Of course not," Jeanette said, "all I did at the dance, when we met, was just be myself, and he loves me the way I am."

Miss Miller sighed again. "Well... I just hope you know what you're getting into, Jeanette. And I hope you're not going to spend too much time with him, and start neglecting your schoolwork..."

"Oh, that won't happen, Miss Miller!" Jeanette said.

"Good." Miss Miller said, letting Jeanette head back upstairs to her room. "Brittany? Eleanor?"

Brittany and Eleanor walked into the room.

"Girls?" Miss Miller addressed her other two daughter. "Tell me... exactly how do you feel about the situation with Jeanette?"

Brittany and Eleanor hesitated to answer their mother. Should they tell her Jeanette came home drunk last night? Should they tell her about Jeanette throwing up on the bathroom floor? Should they tell her they suspect Rod is no good?

"Well..." Brittany began.

"We, uh..." Eleanor added.

"Yes?" Miss Miller asked.

"We just..." Brittany continued, "we just... uh... well, we..."

"Nothing..." Eleanor said.

"Yeah... forget it..." Brittany said, as she and Eleanor started to walk out of the room.

"Girls!" Miss Miller got their attention. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Nnnnnoooo..." they mumbled.

Miss Miller raised an eyebrow at her daughters, thinking they are. "Alright then," Miss Miller said, sounding disappointed, "you may go now." 


	6. It's Over

Regret - Chapter Six "It's Over"

In the weeks to come, Brittany and Eleanor both felt like they were wearing masks, because they both were working very hard to not face reality. What was so bad about reality, was that Jeanette had changed, yet again. When Jeanette first going out with Rodney 'Rod' Griffin, Jeanette was so happy with him, that she became very hostile towards her sister, if they ever said anything about him that made him sound bad. Recently, however, Jeanette hadn't felt quite as happy with Rod as she did before. She couldn't put a finger on it, but her sisters were sure it was because Rod had begun to treat Jeanette like she's a slave. Jeanette always aimed to please Rod, always telling him she'd do anything for him, and pretty soon, he began to take advantage of it. Jeanette's top priority was to make Rod happy, but at the same time, she was making herself feel miserable. Brittany and Eleanor tried time, and time again to come clean to Miss Miller about their feelings regarding Rod, but they kept chickening out, because their biggest fear that Jeanette would become destructive-to-self-destructive if Miss Miller forced her to call off her relationship with the guy she loves. Brittany and Eleanor made a pact with each other to simply tune it all out, dismiss reality, pretend none of this is really happening. So frustrated were Brittany and Eleanor, that they began to take it out on other people, more recently, Brittany had been grounded for telling Miss Miller to shut up, when she was trying to explain something to her, meanwhile, Eleanor had actually gotten herself in detention for a week getting into a fist fight with a boy in gym class, making comments about her weight. Miss Miller had no idea what to do with her girls anymore, she knew the girls would probably become a bit on the hormonal side in their teens, but she never knew how she would approach it. So bad, were Brittany and Eleanor's frustration, that one night, at the dinner table, all hell broke loose.

"Eleanor." Brittany said. "Pass the mashed potatoes!"

"They're right there," Eleanor responded, "get them yourself!"

"I can't quite reach them! They're closer to you, just pass them to me!"

"I'm no dog waiting to play fetch!" Eleanor snapped.

"No, you're just a hippopotomus with a bottomless pit of a stomach who won't share the food!" Brittany snapped back.

"Girls!" Miss Miller snapped.

Eleanor smacked the bowl of mashed potatoes off the table. "You call me fat one more time, and you're going to get it!"

"Fatty, Fatty, eat a sausage patty!" Brittany said.

"That's it!" Eleanor yanked Brittany by her ponytail, and wrestled her to the floor.

"Girls, girls, girls," Miss Miller screamed, "that is enough!" Miss Miller grabbed the two fighting chipettes, and pulled them apart from each other. "I have had it with your bickering! If you don't cut this out, and soon, both of you are going to be in the worst trouble, ever, and I mean that!"

Brittany and Eleanor both shot each other nasty looks.

"Eleanor, you go to the den," Miss Miller instructed, "Brittany, to your room, and neither one of you come out until I say so!"

Miss Miller released her oldest, and youngest daughter from her grip, and they both stormed out of the dining room, and to their separate punishment spots. Jeanette sat quietly, picking at her food.

"Are you not hungry, Jeanette?" Miss Miller asked.

"Not really..." Jeanette mumbled.

"Then you're excused!" Miss Miller snapped, wanting Jeanette to leave the room as well, so she can try to regain her composure. Miss Miller grabbed the dishes off the table, and dropped them in the sink, before leaning over, and squinting her eyes shut. "I swear to God, those girls are going to be the death of me yet..." she mumbled.

For a brief moment, Miss Miller began to wish that Alvin never introduced her to her future, adopted daughter. But then again, had she not adopted them, they would have been sent back to an orphange, for who knows how long, and if and when they were adopted, what kind of person would adopt them? Miss Miller beat herself up inside for thinking such a thing. She loves her girls, they mean the world to her, she just wish she knew how to deal with them these days. Never before had there been so much tension in the Miller house. Miss Miller tried to trace it back. She realized the madness all began once Jeanette began dating Rod... when she started changing herself... and once she changed, her sisters began acting strange... and when her sisters began acting strange, that's when it all went south. Miss Miller thought about how when she once asked Brittany and Eleanor if they knew anything about Rod that Jeanette was keeping a secret, but they evaded the question as well.

No more.

Miss Miller stormed up to the girls' room, and had Brittany come with her into the den, where Eleanor was sitting. As soon as that happened, both Brittany, and Eleanor, assumed Miss Miller was about to scold them for their behavior in the dining room, but that wasn't the case.

"Brittany? Eleanor?" Miss Miller began. "There has been way too much tension under this roof lately, and quite frankly, I'm getting pretty sick, and tired of it."

Brittany and Eleanor eyeballed each other, before Miss Miller continued.

"I gave the matter a great deal of thought, and it seems to me, this all started when Jeanette began dating that Rodney character, what do you think?" Miss Miller asked.

Brittany and Eleanor both stood their quietly for a moment, pulling at their fingers, behind their backs, shuffling their feet, eyeballing each other, waiting for the other to speak. Finally, they came out with it.

"Yes." They both responded, sadly.

"Alright, girls," Miss Miller continued, "I want you to tell me everything you know about this fellow. What has he been doing to Jeanette? What are you trying to keep secret from me?"

Both Brittany, and Eleanor, let out long, loud, sad sighs, before Eleanor spoke up. "Well... in the first place... he's obviously making her change her image for him... I mean, when Jeanette went for contacts, and started wearing her hair different, and started wearing different clothes... it seems to me that if he really loved her the way she was, she wouldn't be changing herself like this."

"You remember that night he was wanting to introduce her to his friends?" Brittany asked.

"Yes..." Miss Miller responded.

"Well..." Eleanor resumed, "Jeanette came home... well... um... she was... you know..."

"What?" Miss Miller asked, looking upset. "She came home what?"

Brittany and Eleanor both looked at each other, before they both told Miss Miller, "she came home drunk."

Miss Miller leaned furthur back into her chair, her eyes bulging. "Jeanette came home drunk?!"

"We found her in the bathroom," Brittany continued, "she was peeing like there was no tomorrow, she threw up all over the floor, she couldn't stand straight, she couldn't see straight, she couldn't talk straight, and the next morning, she woke up overhung!"

"Overhung?" Miss Miller asked.

"She means hungover," Eleanor said, "Jeanette had a massive headache the next morning..."

"Jeanette knows better than that!" Miss Miller said, nearly yelling. "What does she think she's doing drinking at sixteen?!"

"I bet he gave her something other than punch to drink," Eleanor said, "because she said he had a punch bowl set up, but her breath smelled like liquor!"

"And he's been treating her like she's a slave lately!" Brittany added, "she's doing more favors for him now, than she's done for anyone all her life, because she wants to make sure she keeps them bum happy! I mean... I... I think some of those favors might have even been... on the sexual side..."

"I've heard enough." Miss Miller said, standing up from her chair.

"Now we're in for it..." Brittany said.

"No, you're not..." Miss Miller said, "Jeanette is. She's calling it off with her boyfriend, right now."

"Like I said," Brittany responded, "now we're in for it."

"Yeah," Eleanor agreed, "if Jeanette hears about this, she'll go through the roof!"

"No she won't," Miss Miller said, heading upstairs, "I'm going to be firm with her, she's going to call it off with this guy, and that's the end of it!" Miss Miller stormed down the hallway, and into the chipettes' bedroom, where she found Jeanette, sitting like a bump on a log on top of her bed.

"Jeanette Miller!" Miss Miller said, loudly, as Jeanette slowly looked up to face her. "There's a few things about this boyfriend of your's that you haven't told me about..."

Jeanette's facial expression was completely blank, her eyes looked completely lifeless.

"Now, you tell me, young lady, some of the things that's been going on..." Miss Miller continued, "like him having you change your appearance for him? You coming home drunk one night... you coming home drunk! Jeanette Miller, I thought you knew better than that!"

Jeanette's still sat there, looking blank, and lifeless.

"And," Miss Miller finished, "as I understand it, this fellow is taking advantage of you, in more ways than one... treating you like a slave... having you do countless favors for him, because your top priority in life is to please this joker, and make him happy!"

Jeanette's expression didn't change.

"Well, come on, out with it!" Miss Miller pressed. "Let's hear what you have to say about all of this!"

Jeanette remained silent.

"You better answer me, young lady!" Miss Miller yelled.

Jeanette still sat there, motionless, while Brittany and Eleanor poked their heads in the doorway, to see what was going to happen to Jeanette. Miss Miller shook her head, and sighed. "God, I don't know what I'm supposed to do here..." she mumbled, in reference to her tomb-of-a-daughter. "Well," Miss Miller said, aloud, "you've left me with no other choice, Jeanette... you're just going to have to call it off with this boy."

Brittany and Eleanor grabbed each other, and squinted their eyes shut, afraid to see Jeanette erupt like a volcano.

"No more phone calls, no more dates, no more going to his house, you may not even be permitted to eat lunch with him at school," Miss Miller continued, "you're prohibited from having anything more to do with this boy, and that's final. I want you to tell him it's over between the two of you, and that's the end of it."

"Okay." Jeanette said, softly.

"'Okay'?!" Miss Miller responded.

"Okay." Jeanette repeated, just as softly. She was in no mood to fight with Miss Miller, besides, Rod was wearing her out. She wasn't a machine, she was a living being. She had no more desire to do countless little favors for Rod, not to mention, she was still sick and tired of having to listen to Brittany and Eleanor complain about him. Jeanette then got off of her bed, and walked out of the room.

"Now, where are you going?" Miss Miller asked.

"To call it off..." Jeanette said, still soft and lifelessly, as she trudged downstairs.

"Jeanette," Miss Miller called after her, "I'd much rather you did this over the..."

Jeanette shut the front door behind her.

"... phone..." Miss Miller finished.

At that moment, Simon came walking out of his house, carrying a stack of library books, he planned on returning. As he reached the sidewalk, and turned to walk down the street, there he saw Jeanette outside her house. Simon couldn't help but wonder what she was up to, she just stood there, shuffling her feet, leaning from one side to another. She almost looked like she was lost, or like she didn't have a clue in the world of what she was doing. Jeanette finally sighed, and began walking furthur down the sidewalk. Something inside of Simon told him he should follow her, so he placed his books behind the picket fence boardering their front yard, and quietly pursued who was once his best friend. After a few moments of walking, Simon watched a midnight-blue convertible pull up to Jeanette up in the distance.

"Hey, Jean!" Rod said, calling out to his girlfriend. "I tried callin' you, but you never answered."

Jeanette just stood there, not making eye-contact with him.

"Well, come on!" Rod called. "Hop in, let's go!"

Simon watched as Jeanette got into the convertible, and when that happened, he began to chase after the speeding vehicle, on foot. Back home, Brittany and Eleanor couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Can you imagine Jeanette giving in so easily like that?" Eleanor asked.

"Something tells me that idiot won't give in quite so easily when Jeanette tells him it's over." Brittany responded.

"Brittany?" Eleanor spoke up.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied.

"I'm sorry for taking my frustration, and anger, out on you..." Eleanor apologized, with a tear in her eye.

Brittany gulped, loudly. "Same here, sis, same here."

The two sisters walked over to each, and embraced one another, as tight as they could. Eleanor burried her face into Brittany's shoulder, while Brittany gave Eleanor a gentle kiss on top of her head. Slowly, things grew back to normal. They hoped. Simon was nearly out of breath, by the time he reached Rod's house. He watched as Rod led Jeanette into the house, so he snuck around back, hoping maybe he could see inside some window, to get an idea of what was going on. Simon peered through three different windows, in one, he saw what looked like a ransacked kitchen, another was a filthy bathroom, and the third, the blinds were closed, but the best Simon could peer inbetween them, it looked like a large bedroom, where a man, and a woman, were asleep. Simon smirked, and began to walk back around towards the front, but he paused as he was around the side of the house, when he saw a smaller window, close to the ground. Simon had a hunch. He got down on his hands, and knees, and peered through the small window. It looked like a basement bedroom of some sort, and sure enough, here came Rod, down the staircase, pulling Jeanette behind him as he did. Jeanette, on the other hand, looked like she was dreading what was about to come to her. But why, Simon thought, doesn't she love Rod? Doesn't she love being with him? He watched them sit on the couch, Rod appeared to be trying to engage in coversation with Jeanette, though she looked like she had no interest in it whatsoever. Simon crawled as close to the window as he could, so he could try to hear what was being said, which was difficult, but Simon could pretty much make out every other word.

"What's the matter, Jeannie?" Rod asked. "You haven't been yourself, lately..."

Jeanette just sat there, resting her elbow on the armrest of the couch, and resting her face on the palm of her hand. Letting out silent sigh.

"You know what your problem is?" Rod said, placing his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her close. "You're tired... you're not in your right frame of mind... you've been concentrating too much on school and crap like that..." Rod began to massage Jeanette's shoulders. "You need to loosen up, Jean, just relax... forget about school for a while... what's it going to hurt to skip a few classes every once in a while?" Rod turned Jeanette around, and began to snog her, while Simon cringed, watching from outside the window. Rod stopped making out with Jeanette. "Come on, Jeannie, let's get back to normal around here... let me put you at ease... let's just go back to the way we were... okay?" Rod smiled, as he stood to his feet, walking over to his stereo, to tune in some adult contemporary music, while he walked over to his dresser to pull out a pack of condoms, but as he did...

"No..." Jeanette said, softly.

Rod stopped what he was doing, and slowly turned around to face Jeanette. "What did you say?"

"No..." Jeanette repeated, "no... I can't... I can't go on with this Rod... I'm sorry... but... it's over... I have to call it off..."

Simon's eyes nearly left his sockets. He couldn't clearly hear it, but from what he did hear, it sounded like Jeanette was dumping Rod.

"You do that Jeanette," Rod said, walking towards the couch, "and you're going to be sorry."

"I am sorry, Rod..." Jeanette said, as she got up from the couch, backing towards the staircase, "I'm sorry... this has to come to an end, Rod..." once Jeanette knew she reached the staircase, she turned to leave, but ended up bumping into two of Rod's friends, one of whom, was his accomplise, Tom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tom said.

Simon shot to his feet, to collect his thoughts. He couldn't believe Jeanette was actually breaking up with her boyfriend. He suddenly felt like he was somewhat proud of Jeanette. He knew Rod was bad for her, and so did her sisters... Jeanette finally made a smart move by breaking up with Rod. Miss Miller watched the clock on the mantel of the fireplace tick minute, by minute.

"What's keeping that girl?" Miss Miller moaned. "I swear, that girl is going to be spending her summer vacation living an Amish lifestyle!"

Even Brittany and Eleanor was beginning to wonder what Jeanette was doing all this time. They then grew sad at the thought that Jeanette probably couldn't bring herself to tell Rod it was over... and he was probably getting her drunk again or something. Rod's basement bedroom had no adequet ceiling, all you saw above your head, when you looked up, was indoor plumbing, and pipes. Hanging from one of those pipes were two sets of handcuffs. Hanging from those handcuffs was a pair of wrists. Simon saw Jeanette hanging by her wrists in handcuffs, from the above pipe, when he started tapping on the window. Jeanette slowly rose her tender, beaten face to see what that she was hearing, fearing it was the footsteps of Rod, and his goons, coming back downstairs. Jeanette didn't see anything, until she heard the tapping, a little louder. She glanced over at the window, and saw Simon.

"Simon?" Jeanette mumbled.

Simon began waving his hands, making sure Jeanette could really see he was there.

"Simon..." Jeanette moaned again, before she gasped. "Help me, Simon..." she said, softly, "please help me, before they come back!"

Simon tried to open the window, but it was locked, so he pulled a paperclip, from his sweater pocket, unfolding it, and biting down on one end, before he used it to pick the lock on the window. Afterwards, Simon did his best to slip through the window, but ended up landing on a tabletop, knocking over an assortment of empty, spray-paint cans, as he did.

"What the fuck?" Simon and Jeanette heard from outside the door at the top of the staircase.

"Hurry, Simon!" Jeanette pleaded.

"Where did he put the keys?!" Simon asked.

"Top drawer of the dresser!" Jeanette squealed, as Simon ran over to dig the keys out.

Simon grabbed the keys, and they grabbed two empty milk crates to get to Jeanette's wrists to unlock the cuffs. No sooner had he inserted a key into the lock, when he heard the door open. Tom slowly walked downstairs, to see what was going on, but was made with a rude awakening, when Simon brought a metal baseball bat to Tom's head. Tom fell to the ground, unconscious, when Simon ran back over to Jeanette, and unlocked the cuffs, allowing her to fall to the ground.

"What's the deal?!" Rod's other friend called down the stairs.

More minutes passed by, while Miss Miller, Brittany, and Eleanor, continued waiting for Jeanette to return home.

"If she isn't home in another half-hour," Miss Miller began, "I'm going out for her, and when I find her, she's not going to be able to sit down until she's twenty-eight!"

Brittany and Eleanor both grew very concerned about what Jeanette was up to, to be gone for so long, but they really needn't worry. The handcuffs were occupied again, but this time, Rod's two buddies were hanging from them, completely unconscious, from having a metal baseball bat to the head. Jeanette made it to the top of the stairs to leave the house, but no sooner did she open the door, when she slammed it shut again, and locked it.

"Rod's coming back!" Jeanette cried.

"We need to get out of here!" Simon exclaimed, as he jumped onto the table below the bedroom window, followed shortly by Jeanette.

"What's going on down there, Jeanette?!" Rod called out, as he tried breaking down the door.

Simon extended his arms, for Jeanette to reach, as he helped her out the window, just as Rod broke the door down, raced down the stairs, and tried to grab Jeanette. Simon got Jeanette out the window, and Rod tried to go after them, but he wasn't as small as the two chipmunks were, and couldn't fit through the window, allowing Simon and run off with Jeanette. 


	7. He was Right

Regret - Chapter Seven "He was Right"

Miss Miller had had it. Jeanette had been gone for nearly two hours, and Miss Miller was sure that Jeanette was doing everything but call off her relationship with her boyfriend.

"Well, that's it!" Miss Miller snapped. "I'm going after her..." Miss Miller got up from her chair in the living room, grabbed her car keys, and went out to look for Jeanette.

Brittany and Eleanor stuck around at home, not really sure what to think about the present situation. What exactly was Jeanette doing at the moment? Well, she was running down the sidewalk, hold onto Simon's hand for dear life, as they escape from Rod's house. Rod wasn't willing to let Jeanette break up with him, if anyone in a relationship with Rod does the breaking up, he will do it, not the girl he's seeing, and he's not ready to let go of Jeanette. Pretty soon, Rod came screeching down the road in his convertible, after the nerd making off with his girl. Simon was constantly looking over his shoulder, not only to make sure Jeanette was keeping up with him, but to see how much Rod was gaining up on them. Because of this, Simon tripped over a risen spot on a crumbling block of cement on the sidewalk.

"Simon!" Jeanette stopped to run back to Simon, but when she saw Rod was on their tail, she made a tough decision.

If she stopped, Rod would hurt Simon for trying to help Jeanette escape. If she kept running, he would only concentrate on trying to catch her since she's the one he wants. Jeanette sniffed, as she watched Simon struggle to stand, but she had to run if she wanted him to be spared by Rod. Jeanette took off, so Rod pushed the pedal to the metal, and continued to chase Jeanette. Rod was so determined not to let Jeanette leave him, the closer he gained on her, the more tense he grew. Rod sped up, and cut right in front of Jeanette, driving up on the sidewalk, causing Jeanette to run right into the car. Jeanette fell back, allowing Rod to seize the moment, and jump out to grab Jeanette, but no sooner did he have his hands on Jeanette, when he heard a shattering sound that made his skin crawl. He looked around, and saw the hole in his windshield, and a relatively good-sized rock on the other side of the car, with broken glass shattered around it. Both Rod's jaw, and Jeanette dropped.

"What the fuck!" He cried "What the fuck!!!"

Another rock through the windshield, as Simon ran closer to the scene.

"Dude, this car cost a fortune!!!" Rod screamed, clearly showing his car is more important to him, than Jeanette.

Without hesitation, Simon jumped behind the wheel, and prepared to drive off, knowing Rod would try to stop him.

"Don't even think about it!" Rod said, grabbing the wheel, just as Simon switched gears, and pressed the gas pedal, unwittingly throwing the car into reverse, sending the car straight across the road, to the other side of the street, before Simon put it into drive, and sped off, with Rod hanging on for a wild ride. Rod worked his way into the car, and tried to force Simon out of the driver's seat. "You nerdy bastard!"

"You really should be wearing your seat belt!" Simon said, sarcastically, as Rod finally pushed him out of the driver's seat.

Rod grabbed the wheel, but Simon grabbed it again as well, and the two of them fought for control of the wheel. Simon happened to glance up, and saw they were heading straight for the end of the street, where a large building sat.

"Let go!" Rod screamed.

"You sure?" Simon asked.

"Yes!!!" Rod screamed.

"Okay!" Simon said, before he gulped, and jumped out of the speeding vehicle.

Rod watched Simon fly by, before looking ahead, and crashing into the side of the building in front of him, which sent him flying forward, smashing his head into the brick wall, and tumbling him to the sidewalk. A wreck like that should leave Rod hospitalized for a few weeks at the least, as the airbag finally deployed, after he had crashed. Simon lied on the sidewalk in a daze, after his life-threatening stunt. So dazed was he, that he didn't realize that he broke his arm, from landing on top of it, when he hit the sidewalk. Jeanette ran up to Simon, lying on the sidewalk, and knelt down in front of him.

"Simon?" Jeanette said. "Simon?!"

"Huh?" Simon groaned, as he turned his head to look at Jeanette.

"Oh my God, Simon..." Jeanette said, still in shock, "are you alright?!"

"I'm... not... sure..." Simon groaned.

The next thing Simon remembers is waking up in his own bed, with his arm in a sling.

"What didn't I tell ya?" Alvin said, by his bedside.

"Huh?" Simon responded, not know what his older brother was talking about.

Alvin didn't respond, he just smiled, and walked out of the room, moments later, he was met with a familiar face in the doorway. Wrinkled knee-socks, a purple mini-skirt, a blue turtle neck sweater, on a beautiful young girl with brown hair, pulled back into a bun, and sparkling green eyes.

"Jeanette..." Simon said.

"Hi, Simon..." Jeanette said, in tears, as she walked over to Simon's bedside.

Simon happily sighed. "You're almost back..."

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"Under the pillow..." Simon said.

Jeanette looked at Simon with a puzzled face, but reached under the pillow, and pulled out what used to be her broken glasses. They used to be broken, but thanks to a special, adhesive glue Simon formulated, Jeanette's glasses were repaired to the point that the breaking point had completely disappeared. Jeanette popped her contacts out of her eyes, and placed her glasses back on her face. Simon smiled. There was Jeanette. The Jeanette who was gorgeous just the way she was, she was back.

"Oh, Simon..." Jeanette said, as more tears spilled from her eyes, "you... you saved my life!"

Simon nodded.

Jeanette sighed. "I don't know what I had gotten myself into, I don't know what in the world I was thinking..."

"It was my fault, Jeanette..." Simon moaned, "if only I had known that your invitation to the dance was asking me out, I would've gladly accepted..."

"You would?" Jeanette asked.

Simon nodded.

"But... I thought..." Jeanette began.

"You were very subtle, Jeanette..." Simon interrupted, "so subtle that... that I was too blind... and too stupid to see..."

"You're not blind, or stupid, Simon..." Jeanette said, placing her hands on the bed.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon?" Jeanette responded.

"I'm sorry I gave you the wrong message," Simon told her, "I never wanted you to think I didn't like you... because truth be told, I loved you..."

Jeanette's tear-flooded eyes widened.

"I not only loved you..." Simon continued, "I still love you." Simon let a tear out as well. "I knew you were too good for that idiot, but you were so happy with him, I couldn't..."

"Don't even mention him, Simon!" Jeanette said. "I was the blind, and stupid one to not see what he had done to me... I thought I was making myself happy, by making him happy, but I was really dancing as he pulled the strings... and I got un-necessarily defensive whenever my sisters talked about him..." Jeanette began crying even more... "an I betrayed you as a best friend when I thought you were trying to pry into my personal life."

"Forget about it, Jeanette." Simon said, letting more tears escape his eyes.

"And look what you did..." Jeanette said, choking up, "you risked your own life to save me..."

Simon nodded. He used his free hand to wipe away Jeanette's tears with the hankerchief he wrapped her glasses in.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, Jeanette?" Simon responded.

"Do you really love me?" She asked.

"I not only love you," Simon told her, "I love you the way you really are... I don't want to see you drop your glasses for contacts, I don't want to see you change your hairstyle, or your clothes, because that's not this real you... this is the real you, and the real you is the one I love."

Jeanette cried even harder. Simon easily scooted over, so Jeanette could sit next to him on his bed, which Jeanette didn't hesitate to do. Jeanette easily wrapped her arms around Simon, while he wrapped her free one around her.

"I love you, Simon!" Jeanette said, through her tears.

Simon suddenly thought back to when Alvin told him that he would win Jeanette back if he rescued her from a life-threatening situation. Rod wasn't going to let Jeanette go, and was homicidal about it... Simon risked his life to save Jeanette... and here she was, back to the way she was, and wanting to be with him. "He was right..." Simon silently whispered to himself. Simon snuggled Jeanette dearly, letting her know that he would never mistreat her.

Jeanette looked into Simon's eyes, while Simon slowly pulled Jeanette in, closer to him, and let their lips meet for a passionate kiss. Somehow, kissing Simon was much more, authentically pleasuring, as opposed to kissing Rod. Jeanette caressed Simon, while he ran his free fingers through what little hair wasn't pulled into Jeanette's bun. Jeanette continued to let the tears fall from her eyes, a couple of them landing on their lips as they kissed, Simon actually had to admit that Jeanette's tears tasted delicious.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yeah?" Jeanette responded.

"You're the most special, wonderful girl in the entire world." Simon told her, meaning every word of it.

Jeanette smiled, so tenderly, before she continued to kiss Simon.

Weeks later, Jeanette walked downstairs in a beautiful purple dress, but still with her brown hair in a bun, and her lovely green eyes behind her lavendar glasses.

"You look gorgeous, darling." Miss Miller said.

"Thanks," Jeanette blushed, "Brittany helped a little."

The doorbell rang.

"There he is!" Jeanette squealed.

"Have fun, dear." Miss Miller said, before she bent over to kiss her daughter, before she let her answer the door.

Jeanette opened the door, and was met with Simon, in a navy blue suit, and with his arm no longer in a sling.

"Are you ready to go?" Simon asked his new girlfriend.

"Born ready!" Jeanette squealed in response to her new boyfriend.

Shortly later, Simon and Jeanette were in the same spot, overlooking the city lights, Rod had taken her to. Jeanette much preferred looking over the city with Simon, in his modest, yet senisble little car, as opposed to being with Rod, in his pricey convertible.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight..." Jeanette said.

"Not as beautiful as the girl I'm spending it with." Simon said, with a smile, making Jeanette blush.

The end. 


End file.
